After the Fall
by Stormfast
Summary: Sui Feng woke up groggily. She was in a dimly-lit room. The door in front of her was silhouetted by the light from outside. She tried to wriggle her hands but they were chained to a block behind her. So were her ankles. She was still in her outfit from before, but they were tattered. There were bruises on her arms and legs. She heard the sound of metal scraping against rock.
1. Chapter 1

**AU again. Ggio is a detective and Sui Feng is a successful thief and assassin who can be hired to do your dirty work.**

**Some GrimmSoi here because I used to ship them, now I consider Grimmy to be Sui's ex.**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

Ggio drained his cup and pounded his fist on the table. He'd failed yet another case.

There had been so many robberies and a few assassinations recently. He'd failed to solve any of them. He was good, you see. He was great. People hired him to solve their cases and he'd never failed.

Except for now.

He was extremely stressed. People kept hijacking the cargo ships and there were so many raids. There were rumours that a group called the Espada were rising again after their fall. Ggio had played a crucial part in their fall.

He himself used to work for them. He was a hacker, hand-to-hand combatant and very stealthy. But he had turned on them and gone rogue. He had been hired by the Gotei 13 to help them overthrow the Espada. He had helped them succeed, but now they were rising again.

He was in some deep, deep shit. Barragan, his former master, had never forgiven him for crossing over. He probably never would.

-::-

Meanwhile, Sui Feng high-fived her partner. Another successful raid. Her partner was a handsome, blue-haired man. Together, they made up the team Flash Panther. Grimmjow was the brawler, the gunman and the smooth-talker. He could easily charm people, and Sui Feng was the sneaky one. She was the master of stealth and could steal your pen out of your hand. She could assassinate someone easily, and snipe them. She was also professional at hand-to-hand combat, as well as knife thrower. They never got caught, and the police didn't have any information on them. No fingerprints, no facial features, no nothing.

"Well done," a deep voice said. Aizen. Sui Feng had never really trusted this guy, as he kept his face hidden in the shadows, but Grimmjow was associated with him. He paid them well to steal and assassinate. The Flash Panther had helped the Espada rise again, but some didn't want to join them. Like Szayel, for example. He wanted to settle down and become a doctor/scientist. Grimmjow was an ex-Espada, but Aizen was perfectly fine with them. Szayel could help them out when they were injured and Grimmjow and his woman made up one of the best teams.

"Hand over the cash, will ya?" Grimmjow stepped forward. Aizen just laughed and threw them a bag. Sui Feng caught it, her eyes lighting up.

"Dismissed." They ran out, being careful to stay out of sight. When they reached a public area, they took off their masks.

"We did it again! Aizen's a rich bastard, I must say." Grimmjow smirked and lounged on a park bench. No one knew what the Flash Panther looked like, and Grimmjow had been careful to cover his electric-blue hair at all times. Sui Feng smiled darkly.

"And the Gotei will never catch us," she whispered. They made their way back to the flat. Grimmjow immediately threw himself onto the couch with a bottle of beer, and Sui Feng sat in the armchair. All the robberies, the assassinations, they had been worth it. Heck, they even hacked into Kurotsuchi's supercomputer before the arrival of a pink-haired little girl.

-::-

Ggio traced random shapes on his desk with his finger. His flat was a mess right now. He lived above his office where he worked as a PI- a private investigator for some petty crimes. There were papers everywhere and empty bottles of sake. He had drowned his worries in alcohol some nights, and the next day he had a massive hangover, but there was usually enough time to get over it. He wasn't hired much nowadays.

He turned up the radio and it crackled, then began to list off the news. "There has been an outbreak of crimes..."

He groaned and covered his head in his hands. He got a call from the Gotei. "Hello...?"

A rough male voice answered him. "Get up, Vega! We've got another crime for you to solve!"

"Ugh... I'll be there..."

"Vega? Are you drunk?!" Renji was being blunt as usual.

Ggio snorted. "I can handle alcohol, and I haven't drunk enough for me to become brain dead."

"Good. We need you right now." He hung up. Ggio wondered if he really meant it. He had failed so many cases. On top of that, there were a few other traitors. Akon and Hiyosu were dissatisfied with the Gotei, and had left to join the Espada. Aizen had welcomed them, and the Gotei 13 had lost 2 valuable scientists. An Espada called Nel had been kicked out of the team, due to a head injury that damaged her brain, and disgusted, she joined the Gotei. Unfortunately, she had lost her memories, apart from a few flashbacks, but they could always rely on her quick-thinking, problem-solving skills and combat skills.

There was a team called the Vizards. Their leader, Shinji, was a master hypnotist who could trick people into giving him things. His team consisted of Hiyori, a hand-to-hand combatant and a thief, Rojuro, getaway driver and mastermind and Lisa. Lisa was good with guns and rifles. Love was also a gunman and brawler.

Two people had broken away from the Vizards- Kensei and Mashiro. Kensei was a mercenary, along with his partner. Usually, Mashiro distracted the person until Kensei knocked them down, and if Kensei had failed and engaged in combat, Mashiro sneaked up on them from behind. She was an expert knife-thrower.

Uryuu Ishida was an archer who specialised in archery. Not just any archery, though. His arrows were like arrow-bullet hybrids, and the bullet usually exploded on impact, releasing shards and all sorts of chemicals.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was called a young genius. Together, with his partner Rangiku Matsumoto, he had managed to outsmart adults over twice his age. He was frequently hired by Aizen and the Espada. He despised them, but Rangiku was associated with Gin, Aizen's right-hand man. She usually distracted the men with her voluptuous figure while Toshiro disabled the cameras. After he had stabbed them in the back, he got to work hacking into the computers.

Ggio had caught many of these criminals before, but they had escaped with help from Aizen or other members of their team who weren't caught. He sighed. He had a lot of worries to cause him stress, and he drank a lot when he was stressed. No wonder Renji had asked if he was drunk again.

He dressed properly and mounted his motorcycle. It was a black Kawasaki ZX-14, with a few scratches and chips. He sped off to the Gotei 13 headquarters.

-::-

Sui Feng was sitting at the kitchen counter when the phone rang. She picked it up while Grimmjow rushed over.

"Hello?"

"Greetings, Ms. Feng. We require you and Mr. Jaegerjaquez to infiltrate the Gotei 13 headquarters."

"Hmm?"

"We need to retrieve some documents and you two would be perfect for the job."

"What's the pay?"

"A considerable amount."

"When?"

"In two days, at midnight. Come to our base in order to further discuss things." He hung up and Sui Feng relayed the message to Grimmjow. He grinned maniacally.

"Let's go!"

"Wait! Isn't this suspicious? The call could have been intercepted as well!"

Grimmjow grabbed her by the shirt and pinned her against the wall. "You turnin' on me, little bee?"

"N-no. I'm just saying we shoul-"

"Good." He released her. "Don't go betraying me or I'll slit your throat." Okay. He'd been drinking. Sui Feng glared at him as he put on his leather jacket. Was this an 'abusive relationship', as they say?

They hopped on his motorcycle, a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-11/ZZ-R1100. He had a car, a red Jaguar F-Type V8 S, but they weren't on it right now. As she hopped onto the seat after him, she briefly feared that he was going to get them killed. He _had_ been drinking, after all. But these worries dissipated when they sped off.

-::-

Ggio arrived at the desk and sat down at one of the chairs next to Shuuhei Hisagi. Captain Yamamoto spun around in his chair. Typical spy movies. Yamamoto began to speak. "Karakura Museum has just been infiltrated. A couple of extremely valuable artifacts have been stolen. We suspect this is the work of the new team, Flash Panther."

Ggio stifled a snort. That team was so infuriating. They were good. Real good. They hadn't been caught once. Heck, they didn't even have _any_ info on them.

"We've just intercepted this call." Ggio leaned forward, interested.

_"Hello?" _A female voice received the call.

_"Greetings, Ms. Feng. We require you and Mr. Jaegerjaquez to infiltrate the Gotei 13 headquarters." _This was undoubtedly the voice of Aizen. It gave Ggio the creeps.

_"Hmm?"_

_"We need to retrieve some documents and you two would be perfect for the job."_

_"What's the pay?"_

_"A considerable amount."_

_"When?"_

_"Two days from now, at midnight. Come to our base in order to further discuss things."_

The call ended. Yamamoto cleared his throat. "This call was intercepted an hour ago. As you see, at the same time, this call doesn't give much information yet it gives us a lot."

"Yeah. We now know one of the members is a woman. We also know where they're going to strike." Ggio spoke up sarcastically and Shuuhei glanced at him. Yamamoto opened an eye. Not many people spoke to him like this, but then again, they just hired him occasionally. He was usually just a private investigator, but now they had to hire him frequently, because of the crime rate.

"We request you be ready. Hisagi and his team will be ready to assist if you choose to press the red button." Shuuhei dipped his head stiffly.

"Looking forward to it."

"Don't. Fail." Ggio bit back a retort. Of course they would mention that. He had been failing all these cases so far. He couldn't fail again, not when they had this much information.

* * *

**Please forgive any mistakes. I don't understand much about crime.**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


	2. Chapter 2

She was only a shadow, a lithe shape that swung in through the window and landed noiselessly on the ground; her black boots had an extra layering of hard foam on the bottom. She inspected the room. All the documents were right here. Maybe there were more.

She was dressed in a black bodysuit that outlined her slim shape. She was short but that didn't matter. In fact it was almost useful. She had a vest with knives tucked into it, as well as other objects useful for their robbery. She wore a black bandanna, concealing most of her face except her gray eyes.

She looked around and her earpiece crackled. "Hurry up before they catch you," a tough male voice said.

"I'm on it," she whispered. She darted around, disabling the cameras nd security systems and looked at all the documents lining the shelves. She grabbed a few that Aizen had deemed worthy, but there was a few more left. Not to mention this ancient one in a glass case. Aizen had definitely wanted that one. She made her was silently towards the case. She proceeded to cut it open with her glass-cutter, but a tap on her shoulder made her jump and turn around.

"Boo." A man was standing before her. His golden eyes flashed, and he was wearing a gray trench coat and black leather boots. "Hello, Ms. Feng."

'How did you know we were here?" she asked warily. She inspected him for any possible advantages if they needed to fight. He was 13 cm taller than her, rather lean and skinny, and his long braid hung limply on his back.

"We intercepted a call."

"Shit!" She _knew_ it would get intercepted. The Gotei were probably monitoring all the phone lines or something. She dropped low into a crouch, a few documents tucked into her vest. It was open at the sides, the man noted.

He tipped his head. "I respect you for going such a long time without being caught or leaving a shred of evidence behind. But it has to stop. Now." He advanced, his voice gentle. "Your skills could be more useful than just serving a bastard called Aizen. He can't be trusted. If he deems you unworthy of his god-complex, he'll dispose of you like a bottle of expired milk no matter how long you've served him." His voice was bitter. They circle around each other, and she realised that the man was now blocking her exit, the window.

She aimed a kick at his ankles but he jumped and flashed a kick at her chest. She dodged and grabbed his leg, swinging him around with more force than expected for such a slender body. He twisted his body around and, yanking his leg out of her grasp, aimed a kick at her head. She blocked it with her arms and tried to plunge her hand into his stomach but he dodged and aimed a punch at her head.

This form of combat went on for a while longer before the man took out a walkie-talke and pressed the red button. The alarms rang and lights flashed red. There were footsteps sounding up the stairs and Ggio had her pinned against the wall. Becoming desperate, she kicked his chest with both feet and pushed off towards the window. He was thrown back but rushed over just in time to see her leap off. There was tough, black material running from her sleeves to her pants. These didn't do much to slow her fall, but she angled her flight so that she dropped into a red car with another figure clothed in black. They sped off, leaving Ggio in a daze. Hisagi and his men kicked open the door to see him punching the wall and swearing.

-::-

Sui Feng triumphantly took off her vest with a few precious documents in it. They sped off to where Aizen was waiting. She couldn't suppress her fear at what the man had said, about Aizen discarding people like they were trash. She had failed in her newest expedition.

"WHAT?!" It wasn't Aizen who had slammed his hands onto the desk and yelled. It was Grimmjow. "You FAILED?!"

Sui Feng cringed. "I'm sorry! This man intercepted our phone call and-"

"You liar. You incompetent liar." Grimmjow yanked her by the collar and slammed her against the wall. She could smell alcohol on his breath and wondered if he had drank while she was inside.

"Grimmjow, there's no need to get so angry at her. Sit down." Aizen's voice wasn't threatening, but it had a severe edge to it.

"But this little bitch-"

"Sit down." Grimmjow released her, and with a glare, sat down. Sui Feng rubbed her throat and sat in the chair beside him. "Sui Feng. You have failed me. You failed to retrieve some documents concerning the Espada. I am ashamed to have put my hopes on you two."

Sui Feng lowered her head in shame while Grimmjow looked at a few wanted posters on the wall. "You two are no longer useful to my services. Grimmjow may be, but you aren't. You've nearly lost me my identity. You will not work for me again."

Grimmjow raised his hand. "Mr. Aizen, I would like to rejoin the ranks of the Espada. They may have caught Sui Feng here, but they still don't know who I am."

"Very well, but you two aren't a team anymore. Get out."

As they were driving back to the flat, Sui Feng stared out at the sky. The man was right. No matter how good she had been, Aizen was willing to throw her away because of one failed mission. Grimmjow just drove in silence.

When they arrived at the flat, Grimmjow pinned her against the wall. "You have failed, and now I'm the only one working." He pushed her against the wall and she choked. His phone rang, and he threw her onto the ground and walked away to receive it. Sui Feng clutched her throat while lying on the cold hard tiles.

Grimmjow had done this- abused her- on more than one occasion. He'd been out drinking with his friends a couple of times, and smelt of alcohol and perfume afterwards. When she questioned him about it, he, obviously drunk, threatened her and pushed her away, often sending her sprawling onto the floor. He had often used her knives to leave small cuts on her arms. She extremely disapproved of his drinking habits.

He had even threatened her when he was sober, and there was bad news. He blamed her and sometimes held a knife to her throat. When she tried to escape, he threatened her and threw her on the ground.

It was an abusive relationship. She had to leave. She had joined with Grimmjow when she was an orphan on the streets. She had run away when she was 13. Her dad was an alcoholic and had abused them. She was little, hiding with her little brother while he beat her older sister and her other four brothers. Her mum was on the floor, trying to get up and protect them. This had gone on until her father, one rainy night, had killed her mum when she argued with him about beating the children. She didn't want them to grow up in fear. He had taken a knife to her throat. Blood gushed everywhere. She was 12, and tried not to cry as she watched her mum's lifeless body fall to the ground.

By then, her older sister was dead. Two of her brothers remained, the other three beaten to death. It was time to go.

While he was sleeping, she made him a cup of tea, and emptied so much detergent and cleaning acids into it. She hoped they would kill him, as she wasn't old enough to understand the concept of poisons.

She had run away then. She had been adopted by a beautiful, dark-skinned lady who had taught her hand-to-hand combat and the other skills she knew. But the lady, Yoruichi Shihoin, had fled after she had been accused of crimes, as well as her husband, Kisuke Urahara. Sui Feng once again roamed the streets. She was 16, and had collapsed at the door of Grimmjow, Espada in hiding. He was probably 18? A few years had passed. She was now 21, and Grimmjow 23. They formed a team, an unbeatable team.

But it was beaten today.

She was curled up in her armchair, wishing she could disappear. Grimmjow had left for his new post as the sixth Espada, since Luppi, who had taken his place, backed out of a suicidal mission only they could handle. Luppi was then disposed of. There could have easily been two number sixes, but Luppi, a 'coward', didn't want to do the missions anymore. Grimmjow was busy, and away.

She had to go. Now.

She packed her backs. She didn't have many possessions, only a few clothes, her bodysuit and the dart-throwing trophies she had won. She decided to abandon them, and shoved a considerable amount of money in her backpack. Grimmjow wouldn't notice the missing money. They had enough to afford the car and the motorcycle after all.

She couldn't believe that she had spent five years with that abusive man. They loved each other at first, she supposed, but then it had faded.

She had one last thing to take. A necklace that once belonged to her mother. She had never worn it, just kept it for sentimental purposes. But now she put it on. It fit perfectly around her neck and, slinging her backpack over one shoulder, she left the apartment, not looking back.

-::-

"You have failed us again, Vega!"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Nevermind, nevermind. At least we have some information on her."

"Yes sir." He began to list off the things he had found about one of the criminals. She was short, 150 cm tall, and looked youthful. She had gray eyes, and was apparently good at disabling security systems. She was also good with hand-to-hand combat, having beaten him, and he supposed she was good with knives seeing as she had so many. She was physically fit and extremely skilled.

"Good, good. Dismissed!" Yamamoto waved him off and Izuru Kira escorted him out.

He rode his motorcycle back to his office, and parked it out front. He was about to unlock the door and walk inside, but he sensed a presence behind him. He turned.

"You!"

* * *

**Damn. I usually love Grimmjow. He's such a cool character, but meh (internal crying)**

**A peek at Sui Feng's past I suppose, and the dangers of being an alcoholic.**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup, bruh. **

* * *

Ggio turned and saw a figure. The same figure he had almost caught. She had the same black bandanna and was wearing her vest with the many knives in it, but this time, she was sporting a backpack. He put his arms up defensively.

"Wait!" She unwrapped the scarf, revealing a delicate-looking face. She had hair styled in a messy bob with two long plaits running out of it. "You were right about Aizen, and I've decided to change sides."

They sat at the dining table in Ggio's living room. The office was closed, and the flat was disorganised. Ggio rubbed his head. He had introduced himself, abut only his name and age (22). "So who are you?"

"Sui Feng, former member of Flash Panther."

"How many members and who are they?"

"One other member- a well-built man with electric blue hair. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He left to join the Espada because I-I failed." Her voice shook. Ggio groaned. If Grimmjow was back in action, things were about to take a turn for the worse. He straightened up. "Okay. How old are you?"

"I'm 21."

"How old is he?"

"23."

"How long have you been working together?"

"5 years."

"Where's Aizen's location?"

Sui Feng racked her brains. "I think... Maybe number 5, Suigetsu Street. It was some abandoned warehouse. Grimmjow always drove, and he speeds."

"Interesting. Do you have anywhere to go?"

"...No."

"Okay... How about you stay here, and then we'll talk to the Gotei?" He led her to a spare room. it was clean and neat, with pale-yellow walls. There was a desk, a chair, a dresser and a bed.

"Why are you offering me this?"

He shrugged. "I'm friendly to everyone who hates Aizen, or at least got kicked out by him. Anyways, you seem to be useful. Make yourself at home, I guess." He left, closing the door. He went back to his room. It was midnight, and he hoped that Sui Feng didn't turn out to be a traitor and murder him in his sleep.

Meanwhile, Sui Feng was sitting on the bed. Someone was hospitable to her. They had offered her a place to sleep, even if she was a criminal. She hoped he wouldn't turn her in for interrogation, or attack her while she slept. She was about to cocoon herself in blankets and sleep but the door opened. She sat bolt upright and aimed a semi-auto pistol at his face. He yelped and nearly dropped his tray. Some hot hater sloshed out and dripped onto his hand. "Crap!"

"...What?"

"It's hot water. I figured I may be hospitable to my guest." She took the cup and sniffed it. She looked for stuff on the surface and he laughed. "You're cautious."

"I have reasons to be."

"Look, dear, it's just hot water I boiled. Drink it, and I assure you, you won't be lying on the floor, dead. I don't want a lifeless body inside my house."

She drank some and looked up at him. "I've given you information on me, yet you haven't given me nearly as much information as you."

Ggio sighed and leaned against the doorway. He was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, and he was barefoot. "I'm Ggio Vega, age 22. I'm a private investigator for some silly neighbourhood crimes most of the time, but the Gotei often hires me to catch criminals. I've caught a few folks from the Vizards, a mercenary called Kensei, and I played a part in the downfall of the former Espada. Enough?"

Sui Feng nodded, clutching the cup of hot water with her cold hands.

"Besides, one of the reasons I let you stay here is, well... Confidential. I might tell you later if you prove to be trustworthy. Maybe tomorrow." He left and closed the door.

-::-

"Morning, sunshine." Ggio was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. He was dressed in the same shirt he was last night but now he was wearing different pants. His hair was out of his usual, messy braid though, and it cascaded behind him in a messy waterfall.

Sui Feng's hair however, looked like a bird had attacked it. It was tangled but the braids were still in place. She had bags under her eyes. Probably from staying up all night to see if she got murdered or not. She yawned and sat down at the table.

"Neither of us tried to kill each other last night, so I'm just gonna assume you're trustworthy." Ggio didn't look up from his newspaper.

"What was the other reason you let me stay?"

He squirmed uncomfortably. "Maybe later," he decided. Sui Feng scowled.

"Do you drink coffee?" he asked.

"Who doesn't?"

"You can make yourself a cup, seeing as I'm not acquainted with your tastes."

-::-

Soon after, they were riding to the Gotei 13 headquarters. It was some plain building disguised as a high-rise apartment. There were balconies and all that, but they were actually rooms full of computers and labs.

Ggio led Sui Feng inside, escorted by Hisagi. He glanced at them suspiciously.

"I request an audience with Captain Yamamoto."

They were led into a private room. Sui Feng was seated in a chair facing the Commander. Yamamoto opened an eye. "Who's this?"

"She's a former member of Flash Panther."

Yamamoto stood up. "You dare bring a criminal in here?!"

"But sir! She's turned to our side! She gave my crucial information about Aizen and the Espada!"

Sui Feng stood and poured out her knowledge to the old Captain as he stroked his thick beard thoughtfully. He gazed at her. She didn't appear to be lying. Her words seemed sincere and her body language didn't give anything away.

"Very well. You will be staying with Ggio Vega until further notice. Dismissed."

As they drove back to Ggio's place, Sui Feng thought about Grimmjow. Had he realised about her plight? Had he felt upset? Was he even... Sad?

-::-

Grimmjow returned to the apartment to find Sui Feng gone. "Probably gone out," he muttered. He went inside the bedroom and saw that all her clothes were gone. Her knives were gone and that strange necklace was gone also. Something clicked in his brain. Cursing, grabbed a bottle of sake. He filled a cup but downed a large amount of the bottle instead.

That woman. Had he treated her too badly?

She was gone. She left no trace of herself behind, and was probably spilling out all their secrets right now.

Picking up his phone, he dialed Aizen. "Hey. We've got a traitor."

-::-

Ggio went back to his apartment. "It's gonna be pretty boring around her for the time being, seeing as I don't have anything to do. It I did, you could help me, but then..."

He glanced over at Sui Feng. She was sitting stiffly, staring at the ground. Was she reminiscing?

Ggio Vega thought about his own life. His parents had hated him. They were poor enough as it was, without an extra mouth to feed. They punished him severely when he misbehaved, often withholding food from him. Sometimes he starved and scrounged around on the street. When he was 10, they kicked him out. Some kid had bullied him and Ggio, angry, had broken his arm. His parents told him that he was a shame and a waste of space before throwing him out of their small house.

He had joined with a woman called Yoruichi Shihoin after that. She stayed around for two years, training him and honing his skills. But then, she had disappeared. She reappeared again, when he was 19. He was working with Barragan, but he caught a glimpse of her dark skin and violet hair in the crowd. Rumour has it that she started working with the Gotei, along with her husband Kisuke Urahara.

Barragan had abused him and his fellow Fraccion. Death threats, solitary confinement, you name it. He beat them a lot but he was strong. Strong enough to defend them when their enemy was overpowering them. But it usually ended up with a punishment. That was why Ggio, already skilled in hacking, hand-to-hand combat and stealth, had crossed over to the Gotei 13. He had aided them a lot and provided them with crucial information that helped them take down the Espada.

He had worked with Yoruichi then. He was in contact with her and she usually covered for him on missions. Kisuke was a master scientist and he worked in the labs, developing new technology. The Espada were rising again, and that made them extra busy. He supposed Urahara was working his ass off over there.

He dozed off, his head on his hand. Sui Feng was still staring at the ground. Ggio got a phone call that jolted him out of his daze. "Huh?"

Sui Feng looked at him curiously. He was scowling. "Fine, I'll open the door. Sheesh." He went downstairs to the office. There was a lock clicking and a few yells. He later returned upstairs with a dark-skinned, violet haired-

"YOU!" Sui Feng stood up and pointed at Yoruichi Shihoin. She was breathing heavily. She stuttered. "H-how? I-I thought you w-were... WHAT?!"

Ggio explained his relations with Yoruichi to Sui Feng. It turned out she had trained both of them, and was also a trainer for the Gotei 13.

"You abandoned me! You said you were arrested or something!"

"Calm down, Sui Feng. It was a cover. I was working with the Gotei 13, and I was really busy. I'm so sorry though."

"I-I missed you!" Sui Feng collided with Yoruichi in a hug. Yoruichi was her mother figure, after she left. She loved her. Se considered her an aunt.

"I'm sorry, Bee-chan," she said, patting her head. "I really am."

Sui Feng wiped her eyes. "Why... Why didn't you take me with you...?"

Yoruichi looked sad. "I'm sorry..."

"I trained Ggio first. He was just a little kid back then, maybe 10-11? He was like a son to me. Just like you were a daughter." Ggio twiddled his finger and Yoruichi explained everything to Sui Feng.

"Then the Espada discovered me. I was one of the Gotei 13's top combatants, and they tried to finish me. I fled. I then found you, Sui Feng. A girl on the streets. I trained you and provided for you, but then I was found. Again. This young man, a punk with electric blue hair, the sixth Espada or so he said, tried to murder me. I fought, then I got a call from the Gotei. I escaped."

Sui Feng looked on with shock. Grimmjow tried to kill Yoruichi?

"But then... I wanted to see you guys again! I found Ggio was working for Old Man Barragan," she shot him a disapproving look, "but I couldn't find my little bee. Now I found you were with him! Such a coincidence!"

Ggio laughed. "Indeed." Sui Feng didn't mind anymore. Yoruichi was alive and well.

* * *

**So Yoruichi trained both of them? Interesting.**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup. So… Reuinited!**

* * *

Yoruichi had left, saying something about Espada. She waved pleasantly, slid down the twisty stairs and they heard a door slam

"So… What do you wanna do?"

Sui Feng shrugged. "I don't know. Got any books?"

"Nah. I was thinking we could go visit some joke shops and stuff."

"How old are you? 5?"

"Nearly 4 and a half times older, dear. Let's go!"

"What if I don't want to visit your gag shops?"

"You're so uptight. Go walk around Rukongai. It's pretty interesting there."

"Okay…"

"Wait! Grimmjow knows who you are and what you look like. If he squeals to Aizen, you're gonna get abducted. I guarantee it."

She snorted. He actually made her wear one of his trench coats, a woollen gray scarf and a giant beanie. He also made her tie up her hair in a bun. She was browsing through the knick knack's section, examining Swiss Army Knives when she received a call from Ggio.

"Get over to Keigo's Joke Shop. Now." He sounded serious. Sui Feng wondered what was so urgent as she made her way over.

Ggio had his hand on the shoulder of a blonde man. He had a black eyepatch over his right eye and a green rectangular tattoo under it. His remaining eye was warm brown and he was built like Ggio, albeit taller.

"Sui Feng, meet Tesla Lindocruz. Tesla, meet Sui Feng." They cautiously shook hands. They took a taxi back to Ggio's flat. Ggio leaned against the wall, scowling. Tesla began to speak.

"My master was Nnoitra- an abusive man. He's extremely tall and skinny, and he's a master gunman. He shows no mercy." He pointed to his eyepatch. "He was the one who did this to me!"

Ggio was muttering. "Shit. Shit. Why him? Why not someone el- no, they're all brutal."

"I'm guessing he's horrible." Sui Feng was starting to get worried. "Grimmjow's re-joined the Espada. He's probably rounding up his old Fraccion."

Tesla was distracted, fiddling with a small bag of fake vomit. "Yes, yes… Nnoitra was abusive… At least Grimmjow's Fraccion had a fun master."

Sui Feng snorted. "Fun? I was his woman. Recently, he's been treating me like shit. If that's any way he treats his Fraccion, they're probably gonna desert him as well."

"Oh…"

"Well…" Ggio made a small smile. "I know a few folks who deserted him when he was running around with you; they deserted him and started a car repair. Wanna pay them a visit?"

Tesla stuttered. "W-wait what?"

"They won't sell us out, man. Because if they did, Grimmjow would find out and whoop their asses."

"Okay, then…"

Ggio showed them his car. It was a Porsche 911 Turbo. Tesla gasped in wonder. "Woah…" Shui Feng didn't. Grimmjow had impressive cars and motorbikes too, since he got paid so much money from Aizen.

"Yeah. The Gotei 13 pays me well. Get in!" They got in the car. Tesla insisted on sitting in the back so Sui Feng sat in the front with Ggio. They had barely clasped their seatbelts when Ggio started speeding down the road. Sui Feng felt a thrill of excitement but not Tesla, who was shrieking. "You're going to kill us!"

They finally arrived at a run-down car shop. There was a broken down Ford Raptor and a huge, muscular man underneath it, repairing it. Ggio abruptly walked over and kicked him in the shins.

"GODDAMMIT DI ROY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He tried to get out but bumped his head on the car. "Shit!"

"Hello to you too, Edrad."

"Oh. Ggio. What a surprise." Edrad came out, rubbing his head. Half of his hair was shaggy and red, while the other half was shaved grey. He wore falcon-like spectacles. "GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OVER HERE!"

Four other people rushed over. There was a scrawny man who was slightly taller than Ggio with pale blonde hair and half his head was wrapped in pale blue cloth. There was a tall man with black hair and a short braid. There was a tall handsome man with long blonde hair and a bulky man with black hair styled into a neater bob than Sui Feng's herself.

"Meet Di Roy Rinker, Shawlong Koufang, Ylfordt Granz and Nakeem Grindina. I'm Edrad Liones." He bowed mockingly.

Di Roy poked Tesla in the chest. "Hey… Weren't you Nnoitra's dog?"

Tesla regarded him stiffly. "Yes. That man tore out my eye." The silence was quite awkward. Sui Feng cleared her throat.

"Why did you start a car repair shot?"

Edrad shrugged. "Well… The Espada fell and we'd get evicted by the Gotei 13 so we disguised ourselves as humble car mechanics. Plus, he ran off with some woman so we figured he wouldn't bother with us."

Ggio snorted. "You guys didn't even change your appearances." He clapped mockingly. "Genius."

"Well… I guess that concludes out meeting…" Ggio got in the car with Sui Feng and Tesla. "See ya!"

Edrad turned. "Well… I could recognise her face after all these years."

Ylfordt smirked. "Grimmjow's woman."

As they drove back to Ggio's place, he asked Tesla. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Tesla pressed his fingers together. "Well… No, but-"

"You're staying with us."

"Yippee." Tesla said sarcastically. "I can't wait to start living in Ggio's stinky little flat."

They arrived. Tesla had basically no possessions, so Ggio let him sleep on the couch. "Tomorrow, we're bringing you to the Gotei 13."

Tesla was dozing off in a chair. "M… Menoly…" Sui Feng wondered who Menoly was. Ggio got a call from the Gotei. He walked off to his room, slamming the door behind him. Sui Feng inspected the little flat. There was a bedroom, a guest room, a bathroom and a study. The living room was joined with the kitchen with the dining table in between, and there were a few sake bottles littered around the place. She wrinkled her nose- she didn't have very good experiences with alcohol.

She was leaning against the wall when Ggio kicked open the door and strode in. She watched as Ggio grabbed a bottle, plonked himself down on a chair at the table and began to drink straight from the bottle.

"Are you an alcoholic?"

"Nah, not really. I drink when I'm stressed." He took another swig and wiped his mouth. "Aizen, that bastard. The Espada are reforming and Barragan's been sighted." He swore.

Sui Feng leaned forward. "What's your history with them? How do you know all those people?"

Ggio gave a harsh bark of laughter. "We Fraccions were treated like shit. Nearly all of us. Emilou, Franceska and Sung-Sun got the best deal. They were with Tia Halibel, who actually cared for them. But she didn't like any of us guys. No way, Jose!"

"So…?"

"When Barragan finds out I've been working with the Gotei… When _anyone_ finds out… Well shit! I'm screwed!" He took another long draught and shut himself in his room again. Sui Feng sighed and rubbed her head. These Espada sounded like bastards. Grimmjow had been good at first but it got worse and worse.

Night fell and they dozed off. Ggio trudged out of his room again, scowling. "Wake up, Tesla!" he jolted upright and Sui Feng opened her eyes. "It's instant ramen again."

"Oh goody."

"You actually like that stuff?"

"It's alright."

They ate their meal in silence. Ggio was on his second bottle of sake now. Afterwards, he filled Tesla in. Tesla's eyes lit up in hope. "Menoly," he breathed.

"What's your relation with her?"

"We were fellow workmates… Actually, she served Aizen himself, albeit as a serving girl." He showed her a picture. Menoly was a bright young girl with spiky, pale-brown hair and turquoise eyes. She was slight, and Sui Feng noticed she had an eyepatch on her right eye.

"What happened?"

"Nnoitra." Tesla practically spat that word out. "He ripped her eye out and threatened me with her death if I didn't serve him properly. That's why I was so 'loyal'."

Sui Feng hated that man more and more. Tesla continued.

"On a raid, he accidentally bashed Nel's head in. Nel was probably the only one he ever cared about, and he was grief-stricken when Aizen kicked her out. Probably why he's so mean." Tesla gave a humourless laugh. "He's bitter because I still have Menoly."

"Interesting…"

Tomorrow, Tesla would be going to the Gotei 13 and giving them information.

-::-

Back at the 'abandoned' warehouse, a bulky figure shuffled around and growled. "Get your lazy butts out here!"

"Yes, Barragan-sama!" There was shuffling. 5 silhouettes were outlined in the darkness by a thin ray of moonlight.

He growled. "Where's Vega…?"

"Um, sir, he-"

"WHERE'S VEGA?" he roared, kicking the figure. It was thrown back several paces and landed on a sprawled heap on the floor. The others didn't dare go to its aid. It coughed up blood, glaring at the outline of Barragan Louisenbairn.

-::-

Sui Feng woke up and yawned. The sun was shining, the birds were singing…

"SHIT!" There was a crash and a bang. Tesla fell off the couch and started yelling but it was just Ggio, walking out of his room, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry. Tripped over and crashed into the wall." Sui Feng responded with a snort, slapping the back of his head. "Ow!" He was shirtless, exposing his lean, scarred body.

Tesla ran out into the corridor, screaming curses and wielding the kitchen knife. When he saw them standing in the corridor, he reddened. "I'll just go put this big knife away…" He wasn't wearing a shirt either and there were blotchy bruises and scars over his arms. He was still wearing his eyepatch.

"I'm guessing those scars and bruises were made by your masters."

"Pretty much." Tesla and Ggio answered at the same time. Ggio slouched into the bathroom while Tesla went back to the couch to sleep. Sui Feng waited for Ggio to finish but found herself busting to go to the toilet. She tried not to do the potty dance as she impatiently paced outside the bathroom.

"GGIO ARE YOU TAKING A DUMP?!" she yelled. The door opened and Ggio came out.

"What?" he asked irritably. Sui Feng, who was staring at the ground and distracting herself from the need to pee, looked up. He was dressed in only a towel and dripping wet. He caught her looking and spread his arms. "Hug?"

She reddened. "You're sick." She dashed into the bathroom, slammed the door and relieved herself.

"Wait! My clothes are in there!" He yelled.

"And I thought girls were the ones who hogged the bathroom!" Tesla was up now, with a shirt on, holding a cushion.

"Shut up."

"'I need to go preen my braid!'" he mocked, stroking a length of imaginary tresses.

"SHADDAP TESLA!"

* * *

**No one wants a hug from a wet dog or a wet cat.**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**What we gon do 'bout Menoly?**

* * *

Sui Feng sat at the table with Ggio and Tesla. They were having... cereal. Great meals for former criminals to have. Ggio was reading his newspaper again while Tesla was staring out the window, muttering something about Menoly. Sui Feng scratched her head thoughtfully. Ggio was going to get a bigger apartment if they kept taking in former Fraccion and possibly former Espada. Luppi might be interested in joining them, as Aizen probably kicked him out by now.

Ggio, spooning cereal in his mouth as if he would never eat again, occasionally paused to press the giant bruise on his forehead. Sui Feng itched to press it too and see him jump into the air squealing in pain. Tesla checked his phone and doubled over.

"WE NEED TO SAVE MENOLY!" He dropped his phone and slammed his hands on the table.

"What?" Ggio was confused.

"Tesla really loves her," Sui Feng said quietly to him.

"Mm. What makes you think she needs help?" Ggio narrowed his eyes at Tesla, who looked like he was going to rip his hair out.

"I got a distress message from her!" He showed them his phone.

_Hlp nd rsc plz hlp tes_

"She would never text like this if she wasn't in a hurry! She's fussy about things like that. Come on! We need to rescue her!"

"Fine. Get in the car." They gathered their weapons. Sui Feng wore her vest with all the knives in it and Ggio revealed a compartment in his car which was actually a gun storage. They gathered bandages and Sui Feng showed them a specially developed blood-clotting liquid she had once nicked from a lean, bald-headed Gotei 13 member.

They sped off to the abandoned warehouse.

"M-mmph!" Tesla was about to call for her but they had leapt on him and covered his mouth,

"Idiot!" Sui Feng hissed. "You'll get us all caught." Tesla sulkily obliged as Ggio scanned the area.

"Hello, Ggio." A silky voice floated around the area. Ggio cursed and whipped out an AK47. Sui Feng drew out two knives and Tesla grabbed a T-12. Five shapes melted out of the shadows.

One bulky shape appeared and stepped out of the shadows. "Vega, dear. You've found yourself a friend! Ooh- and a lady!" He bowed mockingly. "Barragan Louisenbairn, at your service."

Ggio snarled. "Where's Menoly?!"

"Temper temper. Our tiger cub is feisty beyond his size." He narrowed his eyes. "Boys," he beckoned the other five men. They came out. Sui Feng inspected them, like she'd do for any enemy.

One was a muscular and bulky man. He had a mane of deep purple hair, strangely glossy lips and heavy-set eyebrows. Charlotte Cuulhorne.

One was muscular as well, with red tribal tattoos and long black hair. He also had gold eyes like Ggio. Avirama Redder.

One was a tall and bulky man with a monk-like hairstyle. Choe Neng Poww.

One was a large blond man with a fang sticking out of his mouth. Nirrge Parduoc.

The last was a tall, slender man with purple tattoos around his eyes. He had long flowing hair. Findorr Calius.

"Attack them." They leapt at the small group. Ggio was furiously firing bullets and leaping backwards from Poww and Avirama. Poww slashed him with the knife but Ggio managed to turn Poww's neck into a bloody pulp before the bullets ran out. Arms streaming blood, he loaded another magazine and fired bullets at Avirama. Snarling, Avirama punched his face in, Ggio's nose streaming blood, and he yanked the gun away from him and smashed it against a bar. He proceeded to gut Ggio but Ggio kicked him in the stomach and snatched the broken AK47 away. He planted his foot on Avirama and, screaming curses, stabbed him repeatedly.

Tesla was firing bullets at Charlotte Cuulhorne and Nirrge. He managed to throw Nirrge back with his bullets, blood pouring out of his wounds. Cuulhorne pinned him down but Tesla ripped a chunk of Cuulhorne's hair out. Screaming in rage, Cuulhorne grabbed Nirgge's unconscious body and threw it at Tesla. Tesla dodged and kicked Cuulhorne down. He managed to bloody his face before Tesla fired a few last bullets at close range and finished him off.

Sui Feng, however, was up against Findorr. He was the most crafty and agile, dodging her attacks. She spun around in deadly grace. Cuts formed on Findorr's arms, torso and legs as she spun, knives outstretched. He snarled and kicked at her. She leapt backwards in backward cartwheels and aimed the knives at him. She released them with deadly accuracy but only one knife managed to slice him. Findorr pinned her against the wall and tried to slit her throat, but Sui Feng kicked at his special, man-part and he released her. She leapt and, drawing out two more knives, spun around and sliced him a couple more times. By now, Findorr's blood was spilling out of many horizontal cuts, some deeper than others. He engaged in furious hand-to-hand combat with her, but she danced away. He charged at her, and she released the two knifes and she leapt out of the way. One sliced his jugular and the other sliced his stomach. Gurgling, Findorr tried to breath but failed, blood bubbling at his throat. He collapsed in a heap.

All three of them were bloody and bruised. Ggio flashed a forced smile at Sui Feng who was breathing heavily. Tesla blew on his gun melodramatically. There was slow clapping. "Well done." Barragan materialised behind them. Ggio immediately grabbed another gun, a Barrett M98B, and aimed it at Barragan's throat.

'How could you," he snarled, breathing heavily. "They were my former comrades. Yet you made us fight each other. Heartless bastard!" He fired at Barragan but the old man easily sidestepped. He wielded a long knife and had surprising agility for such an old man. Ggio snarled and fired it multiple times at Barragan. He jumped and twisted sideways, slicing Ggio's arm.

Ggio aimed his gun and fired it rapidly and maniacally. He managed to wound Barragan and he fell to the ground. Ggio planted his foot on his chest. Barragan gasped, his thick white moustache quivering. "Please, Ggio. You wouldn't hurt an old man, would you?"

"Tell me where Menoly is." Breathing heavily, Ggio forced him up and aimed the gun behind his ear, the position that blows your brains out.

"Why should I, you conniving little prick?"

"Because, if you don't I'll blow your brains out"

"E-east. Eastern tower." They looked up at it.

"Thanks."

"Release me, Vega!"

"No can do, old man." Barragan's face contorted in fury but Ggio continued. "You abused us. You beat us. You used your _authority_ to order us around, but really, you were just some frightened old man hiding behind his soldiers." Ggio fired and Barragan dropped to the ground. The hole in his head leaked blood really quickly. "Come on, guys." The group walked into the warehouse, bloody and clothes torn.

"Aww. Old Man Barragan's down."

"Yes. But the party hasn't even begun yet. Aizen, Tousen and Gin sat at a table, drinking tea.

Meanwhile, they gathered the useful guns and a whole lot of magazines. Tesla was furious. They had imprisoned Menoly.

Aizen had reconstructed the inside of the huge building. He'd added upper floors and a lot of walls and rooms, but the expenses barely covered his immense didn't encounter too much trouble on their way. Mostly just minor soldiers. Sui Feng defeated them with ease. She also disabled the cameras. Eventually, they reached a locked door. It was electronically locked. Ggio cracked his knuckles. "Cover for me, will ya?" He got to work on hacking the lock. Tesla and Sui Feng patrolled the area.

"YES!" Ggio unlocked the door and ushered them inside but they were met with another obstacle.

"Welcome." A tall, fairly handsome man with spiky black hair spread his arms. They were inside a padded room. Menoly was chained behind the man, unconscious, on a cold metal chair.

The man introduced himself. "Ahem. I am Aaroniero Arruerie, 9th Espada."

Ggio snarled. "Release her!"

Tesla cocked his gun. "Bastard."

Unknown to them, Sui Feng was sneaking behind Aaroniero. Ggio spotted her and his eyes widened. She shook her head and pointed at Menoly. She mimed unlocking a door. Ggio nodded. _  
_

"What was that?" Aaroniero looked behind him. Sui Feng made herself small as possible behind the metal chair, holding her breath. "Must have been my imagination."

He kept on talking as Sui Feng stole the keys to unlock Menoly's chains. The man didn't notice until she pocketed them and kicked him in the back of his head. Ggio and Tesla fired bullets at him but her rolled and dodged. He took out his knife and sliced her arms and legs when she tried hand-to-hand combat. She also had a cut on her eyebrow, and it was dripping blood into her eye. He lunged at her and she couldn't dodge in time. He pinned her against the wall as she tried to kick his feet out from under him. He took out a knife and pressed it to her throat, dragging her up so that her feet were 20cm above the floor.

"One more move," he said quietly. "One more bullet and I slit her throat."

Sui Feng was struggling. She squirmed and bit on his hand. "Ow!"

She kicked him in the stomach. Snaring, he retaliated but she blocked his kick and, twisting around, forced him into the arms of Ggio Vega. "Sorry pal," he said grinning. "Send my regards to Aizen." He shot the man, blowing his brains out just as he had done with Barragan. Wiping his bloody hands on his pants, he let Aaroniero fall to the floor, blood pooling at their feet. They unlocked Menoly's chains. Tesla cradled her head in his arms. Her eyelids flickered. "T-Tes... La... Nn-noit-"

"Shh," he consoled her gently. "Rest." He insisted on carrying her back through the way they came. Ggio wondered where all the Espada were, as they only fought off minor soldiers. They got back to the car, a bit battered, and drove off. Tesla had his arm around Menoly's limp form, whispering comfort to her. Ggio headed to the Gotei 13, though he was drowsy. He had lost a lot of blood. So had Tesla for that matter. Sui Feng was fine, even though she had lost a lot of blood too. Maybe she was just used to it.

They arrived at the Gotei 13 headquarters fine.

-::-

Aizen watched the footage of the small rescue squad infiltrate his headquarters.

"That ain't good, eh?" Gin was smiling his usual creepy smile while Tosen was silent.

"It doesn't matter. We only lost some minor workers."

Tousen still didn't say anything.

* * *

**Well damn. Nnoitra hasn't appeared yet and I had to use Shiba Kaien's form. That Aaroniero bastard. I hate him. Using Kaien's form and all that.**

**Sorry if I screwed anything up**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tesla and Menoly... Tesoly... Desolate.**

* * *

They were immediately taken in by the infirmary. Retsu Unohana and hustled them inside and treated their injuries. Ggio's arms and legs were wrapped in bandages. He was holding ice to his nose. Sui Feng's arms were also wrapped in bandages, and there was a band-aid on her eyebrow where it had been cut. They were in beds next to each other. Sui Feng was on Ggio's left and Tesla on his right. Menoly was on Tesla's right.

Ggio was lost in his thoughts. "The security was shit. There were only minor soldiers that we'd taken out easily."

Sui Feng nodded. "You'd think if they were so rich, they'd upgrade to a better base and have competent fighters."

"It's weird." Also, Aaroniero had been pretty incompetent. Actually, he'd been really incompetent. Barragan was understandable- he was old. But Aaroniero was plain weak.

Menoly had been starved. She was emaciated. Upon further inspection, she had been whipped and beaten. Her brown hair was ragged and she looked pale. Her back was wrapped in bandages.

Hang on, dear," Tesla murmured. His arms and legs were also bound. He had more band-aids on his face than them, and was also holding ice to his face. "It's all my fault... I couldn't convince her to run away with me. She was tortured because she wouldn't betray me!"

"It's alright, Tesla... It's not all your fault. Aizen and his gang are just bastards, that's all."

Yamamoto himself had come out to see them. He was enraged that Ggio had come and found _two _more former criminals but Unohana had convinced him to let her heal them. Then they would begin the discussion.

Sui Feng, Ggio and Tesla had healed but they were waiting for Menoly. She was well enough to sit up but her back still stung and caused her pain. She was eating better now, but sometimes she couldn't force her food down. She spent a lot of time chatting with them.

"Hello, Sui-Chan! I'm Menoly!" She held out her hand and Sui Feng shook it gingerly. She didn't want to hurt Menoly by accidentally shaking her too hard. The lashes on her back haven't exactly healed.

Sui Feng liked how she seemed to accept her so easily. No one else had because of her cold behaviour. They spent ages chatting while Tesla and Ggio insulted the Espada.

-::-

Neliel woke up in a dark room, her ankle chained to a wall. There was a tall, skinny, mournful-looking man in front of her.

"I've missed you..."

"Who are you? Why did you bring Nel here?" She was scared. This was definitely not the Gotei 13.

"Ah... Still speaking in third-person."

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember? It's me, Nnoitra." Memories flashed through Neliel's mind.

"Agh!" She clutched her head, writhing. Nnoitra rushed over to help her but she slapped his hand away. "Get away- YOU!" She scrambled back, pointing at him. Nnoitra had accidentally injured her head and she'd been ejected from the Espada. The Gotei 13 had been kind enough to take her in. She'd loved Nnoitra, but it wasn't the same. Her memories were warped? Or maybe he had changed. The figure in front of her seemed positively miserable.

"Do you... Do you still love me?"

Neliel remembered all those training sessions. They'd fought and played. Nnoitra wouldn't admit that she beat him every time. They had to keep it a secret or Aizen would use it against them. From the looks of that, he'd found out. Why else did he recapture her? To control Nnoitra, of course.

She remembered everything now. The way that they'd sit outside and play with his ridiculous weapon and compare strength. The way they'd point out shapes in the clouds. The way they turned their secret into a game.

"Y-yes." She drew herself back. "Yes I do." Her voiced softened. "Just not in the same way."

"Well... I'll be going then..." He shuffled out awkwardly, still carrying that large, strange-looking scythe. Aizen walked in. Nel shuddered.

"Get away from me!"

"Neliel, you have to cooperate. Most of all, you have to make _him_ cooperate."

"No! You can't force him to do something he doesn't want to do!"

Aizen looked dead serious when he pulled out what looked like a mini-taser. "Szayel developed this before he, ah, left. It doesn't do much to your body but the pain in your mind is magnified."

"No... You monster..." Screams and cries of pain filled the chamber. Neliel's hand hung limply by her sides as her breath heaved.

"Next time Nnoitra comes, you _will_ convince him to do my bidding."

"No. Lose your god complex." She spat on his shined leather shoes but he didn't seem to care. He just gazed down at her. She clutched her head again.

"Agh!" Curling up and rocking back and forth, her vision blurred. She lost her memories once more. She blinked up at Aizen and her lip curled. "The Gotei 13 hates you. They're going to storm this house and blow you up."

Aizen just laughed. "No one knows you're here," he said, walking around her. "No one else can hear you scream. No one knows how you're suffering."

"Shut up!" Neliel didn't remember anything about this man being her former master. He was just an enemy that had to be eliminated. "Go burn in hell, Sosuke." She glared at him.

"Maybe I'll see you there." He tipped his hat and walked off.

-::-

Menoly was good to go. She still didn't eat much but her back had healed. They went to see Yamamoto and he was resigned to the fact that their ranks were being filled by former criminals. Menoly telling him her story had just increased his hatred for Aizen and his sick, twisted ways.

"So... It was a trap to draw Ggio Vega, Sui Feng and Tesla Lindocruz in... Why the security isn't better, I have no idea, but you're safe now."

He had let them stay with Yoruichi and Kisuke since Ggio's flat was too small. They waved cheerily as Yoruichi revved the engine and sped off. "Seriously," coughed Sui Feng, waving away the dust. "Why does everyone speed? How come no one gets caught?"

"Ah... You two. I need to talk to you." Yamamoto beckoned them into his office and gestured for them to sit.

-::-

Aizen sat on a chair overlooking the city. He had given Nnoitra some time off so he could go visit Nel, though most of the time she couldn't remember. He hoped that Nel would convince Nnoitra to do what he wanted him to do. She was the one thing he cared about.

Aizen had lost Nnoitra's trust ages ago when he threw Neliel out. He had cursed him and refused to do anything. Aizen had been patient because Nnoitra was one of his best gunmen. When he led a team to raid drugstores and assassinate people, even hijack cargo ships and airplanes, they always succeeded.

One day, he had overheard a few servants gossiping after the fall of the Espada. Before the fall, they had resided in an elegant mansion but now, they had to make do with an abandoned warehouse. Aizen was still impossibly rich but no one knew what he was investing his money in.

The man was undoubtedly insane.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Gin's voice floated in from the doorway.

"Nothing... Just... Stuff. And how I can use Neliel to force Nnoitra to eliminate Vega and Lindocruz."

"Oh... Manipulative, aren't we?"

"Yes... I have observed their fighting habits and their new lady friend, Sui Feng..."

"Ah. That's why the security was lax, right? Anyways, what kind of grudge do have against this city anyways? It's just a bunch o' peaceful citizens who have no idea that there's a mafia."

"I just hate this city after all." Aizen curled his lip. "It houses the Gotei 13. They killed him."

"Who?"

"Just- nothing." Aizen ran a knife over his finger. He didn't know why he was making himself bleed, and he didn't know why. He just knew that he _had_ to destroy the Gotei.

-::-

"What?!" Ggio Vega had his hands on the table and was staring at the old man in shock. "Shit, I ain't doin' that!"

Yamamoto had asked him to break the Vizards out of prison. Rumour had it that Kensei and Mashiro had rejoined them and were on a crime spree, but they had been caught. Except not by Ggio.

"Silence, Vega." Yamamoto clasped his gnarled hands together. "Shinji and I have come to an understanding." He was already broken out of jail. Apparently, he had his eyes trained on Aizen, but there was no way he alone could take him down.

"No way." Ggio formed an _x_ with his arms in front of his face while Sui Feng considered it. The other criminals didn't like Aizen. He was probably stealing their show and terrorizing them. "I ain't bustin' them outta jail, you hear me?!"

"Vega." Two armed men took a step forward and Ggio shot a glare at the old man.

"Fine. As long as it helps take Aizen down." He stormed out, followed by Sui Feng, who could almost imagine his braid bristling like a cat's fur. They drove back in silence, Ggio cursing. When they reached the flat, Ggio immediately grabbed a bottle of sake and sat himself at the table. Taking a long swig, he furiously glared outside and turned on the radio. Loud rock music blasted them but Ggio just sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Sui Feng said nothing. She didn't mind the music. The screaming and guitar solos helped calm her down, like they were more frenzied than her insides. They got a call from Yoruichi and Kisuke. Ggio grudgingly let them in. Yoruichi gravely addressed the situation while Kisuke fidgeted with some invention he had in his pocket. He was a tall man with pale, blonde hair that stuck out at the sides.

"So. Shinji says he'll be available sometime next week." Ggio scratched his chin. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

Yoruichi accepted eagerly, while Kisuke resignedly agreed to drive back.

Soon enough, they were all sitting at the table, playing cards. Sui Feng had refused adamantly. She had gained 30 bucks in poker, and right now they were playing snap. Ggio and Yoruichi were having a drunken argument about who slammed their palm down on the card first.

"Bullshit!" Yoruichi pointed her finger at Ggio. "I placed my hand down first!"

He snorted. "I put my hand down first. I guarantee it."

"Nah. I think I put it down first."

"Hell no! Your hand slammed down on my pinkie finger!" Ggio held up his fifth finger for emphasis. Yoruichi growled and took another swig from her bottle. Ggio offered a bottle to Sui Feng. "Care to drink, my little bee?" His words were slurred and drunken and his golden eyes matched Yoruich's- they were glinting excitedly, caught up in the game.

Sui Feng tentatively accepted a little. Soon enough, she was as drunk as any of them, even though she hadn't drank as much. "She can't handle alcohol that well," Yoruichi whispered.

"So now I'm the sober one in a room full of drunks." Kisuke leaned back in his chair. They played bullshit next, or as kids liked to call it- cheats or BS.

"CHEATS!" Sui Feng yelled. She banged a fist on the table and gestured to Ggio. "You didn't put down a 5!"

"What? No!" he protested. Yoruichi flipped the card and grinned mischievously.

"I'm afraid Sui Feng's right, Vega."

"Aww man." Ggio collected the cards and they started a new game.

* * *

**We used to play cheats in primary school. Such good memories. *sniff* It usually ended up in yelling and our teacher yelling at us back to shut up. Good times.**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**That card game though. Wished they actually played it.**

* * *

Sui Feng woke up the next morning with a massive headache. What had happened last night? Oh right.

Kisuke had stopped Yoruichi from grabbing a bottle, saying it was enough. He waved them goodbye, dragging a protesting Yoruichi downstairs. They heard the door slam and a car screech. They had continued their card games, and Sui Feng beat Ggio brutally. He almost sobbed when he looked at his cards when they were playing BS again.

She groaned and made herself a cup of coffee. It was a while until Ggio stumbled out of his room. She smirked. He was clutching his head and staggering. She guided him to the table and curtsied mockingly. "Your table, drunken sir."

"Thanks..." He proceeded to douse his face with water at the sink and knocked over a chair. Sui Feng dragged him over, pushed his head down into the sink and turned the tap. A stream of water splashed onto his head and he recoiled.

"Better?" she asked. He nodded, water dripping down his chin. "Good."

"So cruel..." He wiped his face with the towel and charged into the bathroom.

"Hey!" Sui Feng reached after him but shrugged and sipped her coffee. A while later, he was back. He went outside to check the mailbox, came back with a newspaper and sat down reading it. His brow furrowed in concentration. It was almost endearing. He had made himself coffee but some article he read in the paper caused him to spit out a mouthful. Dark-brown liquid spewed out of his mouth and arced onto the ground in shining droplets.

"Watch it!" Sui Feng leaped back.

"Look at this!" He wiped his mouth and jabbed a finger at the article. More raids, but a tall, skinny figure could be seen in the corner of a picture. "It's Nnoitra!"

Sui Feng's eyes widened. The figure had long, black hair and was yelling something. He carried a giant scythe and several guns were slung over on his back. Ggio pulled out his phone, dialed Tesla and disappeared into his room, slamming the door. There was yelling inside and a few minutes later he emerged, scowling. He made himself toast and sat back at the table like nothing happened, and resumed reading his newspaper.

"There's still a fair amount of coffee on the ground mixed with your saliva."

"Oh right." He grabbed a handful of tissues and mopped it up.

-::-

Neliel was slumped on the ground. Aizen had taken it upon himself to cut her with knives and her arms and legs were covered in small cuts. Her clothes were tattered and dirty and her long, green hair hing around her face and on her back limply. She almost laughed at what she had been reduced to- a dirty ragged heap squatting somewhere. She was no longer the formidable Gotei 13 member Neliel Tu Odelschwank. She wasn't the fearsome Espada anymore either. She wondered how her former Fraccion were doing. Pesche and Dondochakka had been endearing and like her brothers. She wondered if they were entertainers now, like they'd always wanted to be.

And then there was Nnoitra. Aizen had threatened to kill her unless Nnoitra successfully hijacked a cargo ship and led it back the their private harbour near the warehouse. He had been stricken when Aizen had motioned for Loly, a small skinny girl with long black twin-tails, to hold a large knife against her throat. He had agreed fervently, and Aizen permitted him to snatch the knife away and shove Loly aside. They had been let alone for the rest of the time.

Her position had been changed and she was chained to the wall in a crucifix position. She shuddered- ironically this was the same position the Gotei used to contain the worst criminals. Sometimes they chained them to chairs, chained them straight to the wall but in any way, they restricted their movement. Some of the former Espada would have broken out ages ago if they didn't do this.

Neliel was scared what Aizen would make Nnoitra do. He was basically his dog now, and the reward for doing tricks would be another day of life for Nel. A tear traced down her cheek. "Leave, Nnoitra..." she whispered, knowing that there was no one to see her like this. "Don't let Aizen control you forever..."

-::-

Ggio and Sui Feng had received a call from the Gotei 13, ordering to come immediately. When they arrived, they were met with a strange sight. There was a crowd of people with a circle parted in the middle. Ggio grabbed Sui Feng's wrist, which sent a jolt of electricity running up her spine. She began to protest but he forged through the crowd, dragging her with him.

In the middle, there was a boy and a woman. They boy was short and had snow-white hair and cold, calculating eyes that were a shade of turquoise. When they rested on Sui Feng, she felt as if they were boring into her. Then he went back to coldly assessing the crowd.

The woman was more easygoing-looking, with warm, auburn hair that cascaded around her face and down her back. She had a curvaceous figure and startling blue eyes that were almost as pale as the boy's hair. She had a small, playful smile on her lips.

Ggio bit back a curse next to them. He had caught these guys, what, like 100 times? And now they were standing in the middle of the Gotei lobby, with no one going to apprehend them.

The crowd parted for Yamamoto. He rested his gnarled hands on his equally gnarled wooden staff and opened his eyes. "So you have come, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto."

The pair nodded and they turned to Ggio.

"It's been a while, Vega." Toshiro inclined his head but there was distaste in his eyes.

"Oh look, its Ggio!" Rangiku had him in a bear hug and suffocated him in her large breasts. He freed himself, gasping for air and wiping a thin trickle of blood away from his nose discreetly.

"I never thought we were friends," he said curtly. "I remember catching you so many times but you still managed to bust your asses out of jail."

"Yes, we were caught by the mighty Ggio Vega," Toshiro clapped mockingly. "But then again the prisons they kept us in were pretty lax."

"So you got the call?" Yamamoto motioned to Toshiro and he nodded, still eyeing the crowd. Rangiku winked at Shuuhei and her turned red, while Renji elbowed him, snickering.

"These two will be joining our ranks," Yamamoto announced. "I've had a talk with them, and plus, they haven't stolen anything yet or hacked our systems, so we're all good. Besides, I'm tired of stressing every time a new ex-criminal joins us." He pointedly looked at Ggio.

"Dismissed!" The crowd began to disperse, but Rangiku and Toshiro remained.

"Awwh, Ggio you've gotten yourself a lady friend!" Rangiku cooed, noticing that Sui Feng was with him.

"What?" She shied away and glared daggers at a smirking Ggio as she introduced herself. Toshiro nodded approvingly.

"Maybe with her helping you, you won't fail to catch so many criminals," he smirked. Ggio scowled.

"Well... We'd better get going." He slung an arm around Sui Feng and ushered her out. "Bye!" he yelled. Sui Feng saw Toshiro grudgingly hand over a $5 bill to a triumphant Rangiku.

Sui Feng wriggled out of Ggio's arm, reddening slightly. "I think they bet on whether you'd be single or not the next time you met."

Ggio cursed. "Those bastards."

-::-

Deep underground in a dimly-lit, relatively clean room, a skinny, pale man was chained to the wall in a crucifix position. He was separated from the ones around him by bars, and there were bars in front of him. He had green teardrop lines tattooed on his face. His eyelids flickered open, revealing shockingly green, slitted eyes.

Beside him, a huge, tanned man shifted, his chains clinking slightly. On his other side, a lean man was sleeping soundly. He was hanging limply and his brown hair outlined his gaunt face.

The pale man faced the wall and examined the bars. He could see every little detail perfectly. He shook his matted black hair out of his face and resumed his former state of dozing. Their time was coming. They would get out soon.

-::-

Ggio was in a bad mood. Only the Quincy was left to "befriend". It seemed like they were just accepting anyone into their ranks these days. Sui Feng was reading again, and Ggio was failing to build a card tower. He was furious and needed something to concentrate on, but her was too mad and kept knocking over the cards. Those bastards had made his life so hard.

Sui Feng darted over and watched. Ggio's hands were trembling as he put the last two cards on the pile but they crumpled down and he cursed. She snorted and began arranging the cards into a complex position. He watched, captivated, as her hands flew and constructed a giant tower.

"You need to clear your mind and place them with the utmost care." Sui Feng's voice was quiet. "Don't let anything distract you." Ggio didn't know whether she was talking about the missions, his internal struggle or the cards. Her face was bathed in the afternoon light streaming in from the window and it outlined her delicate features. He stared at her and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

The door downstairs opened. Ggio's eyes widened and his hands flew to the gun in his pockets. Sui Feng drew two knives. A tall, skinny figure walked up the stairs. He wore white, rectangular glasses and had pale pink hair cut a few centimeters above his shoulders. His cold eyes flickered around the room. They were a dull bronze.

"Szayel," Ggio breathed. He put away his pistol and motioned for Sui Feng to put away her knives. She scowled and pocketed them, but her eyes remained on Szayel.

"It's _Doctor Szayel-Aporro Granz, _but I'll make an exception for you," Szayel decided. They ate lunch together.

Szayel insisted on cooking. "Nothing you make is edible."

"Hey! I can make instant noodles, cereal and coffee!"

"Exactly. Can you cook, um...?"

"Sui Feng. And no."

"Aww. That's a shame." A while later, they were eating homemade ramen that Szayel had made. While he cooked, he complained how they were going to poison themselves because they had no culinary knowledge and probably haven't received education on home economics.

"Man, I have got to learn how to cook. This stuff is so good!" Ggio was staring at his bowl as if it was gold. "How does Tesla put up with instant ramen? He says he actually likes it!"

"Yes, it does make a large difference." But on the inside, Sui Feng thought Szayel was brilliant at cooking. Well, ramen at least.

She listened, interested, as Ggio and Szayel caught up with each other. Their topics weren't things that you'd hear in everyday conversations. Szayel stayed for several hours. They played cards again, but not with as much yelling and shouting as before. Ggio had offered him something to drink, but Szayel had refused, stating that he needed to drive.

"So... How have you been doing?"

"Not well. I have to listen to Cirucci complain about her job and how she hates it, and how she wished she could become an animal researcher."

"Wow..."

* * *

**Bah humbug. I actually liked Cirucci and found her pretty cool. And then there was this scene with Pesche being pervy.**

**I liked the idea about Cirucci being an insect expert, since her Resureccion was a giant moth, and I like moths. Plus, she and Szayel would make a great (crack) couple.**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I made Grimmy look like a bastard and I punched several walls. *internal screaming* Grimm was pretty cool. And weird. But mostly cool. I wanted Sui to have an abusive ex (sadness) but I didn't have many good pairings. Grimm seemed kinda tough and didn't care about Inoue, apart from repaying her for healing his arm.**

**I'm so sorry, Grimmjow fans. Don't kill me.**

* * *

"Nice to see Ggio has another lady friend to keep him company." Szayel held two fingers to his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose and sighed. "What a player."

Sui Feng snorted. "As if this guy could get even one girl. They were all probably prostitutes or hookers. I'm not one. I'm staying here only because I'm a hobo."

Ggio coughed. "A deadly hobo on the run because she's a well-known criminal," he muttered, covering his mouth with a fist, disguising his words as a series of coughs. "And no! I don't waste my money on whores."

Szayel shrugged. "Eh. Prostitutes are just other humans to experiment on- I mean heal.' He twiddled his thumbs. "Dissecting animals is rather fun, isn't it?"

"Is this guy for real?" Sui Feng whispered to Ggio. He nodded.

"Former Espada. The Scientist," he hissed. Szayel narrowed his eyes.

"Well, excuse me!" he cried. "I wouldn't still work for them if not for Cirucci, poor thing. She barely has enough money to support herself. But then again, she sells her body to those who are hopeless and desperate for a woman to fuck."

Sui Feng spluttered. "WHAT?! She's a prostitute?"

Szayel sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. She has had trouble getting jobs since no one believes that she's an expert on insects."

"Insects?"

"Yes. She was a fellow scientist, training them and we worked together to make mega-sects for Aizen and his army."

Ggio snorted immaturely. "Mega sex," he wheezed. Sui Feng and Szayel just glared at him until he stopped laughing. "Sorry, it's just I'm in a bad mood and extremely pissed at Yamamoto. I tend to laugh at weird and immature things."

Sui Feng rolled her eyes. "You're just drunk."

"Hey! I bet you're still a virgin."

"Yep. Virgin and proud. At least that's better than being a womaniser and probably filled with STD, as Dr. Szayel mentioned earlier."

"Hey!" Ggio jabbed a finger at her. "Didn't you have a partner before?"

"Well, yeah, but he was a cheating, lying, abusive mercenary. He came back from parties smelling of alcohol and perfume."

There was silence and Szayel cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So... I picked the lock and invited myself in. I'd better be going." He rushed down the stairs and the door slammed. Sui Feng shot a bitter glare at Ggio and went back into her room. Obviously, the memories weren't all that good.

She sat on her bed and curled into a ball. Tears threatened to leak out of her eyes.

Grimmjow had been good before. She had thought he loved her. But he had only kept her around for her skills. To use her stealth, her pick-pocketing skills, just to keep earning more money from Aizen. He had acted so warm when they succeeded, but she had discovered he was abusive and threatening when she failed. She just hadn't realised this because they had never failed at first.

She had ended up at his door, starved, beaten and half-dead. The people shot her dirty looks. Grimmjow had warmly taken her in. He probably just wanted her for sex, but she had adamantly refused. He probably would've thrown her out when she was better, or when she had fallen for him, but he had discovered her set of skills. They had stayed together.

She had loved him, that feline air and he had acted like he loved her, but he had become abusive and had cheated. Sui Feng tried to argue and prove it was him but he threatened her. But the next day, he came back to her and convinced her to forgive him for his actions. She had been a fool to keep giving him chances. To keep loving him. She was a fool. A foolish, foolish girl.

There was a knock on the door and Ggio came in, regardless of whether she had wanted him to or not. "Hey, I'm sorry."

She sniffed. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I just had to bring all those memories." He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She tried to wriggle away but he squeezed her harder. "No," he said sternly. "You need help."

"Thanks." They huddled together. It was raining outside and she wondered how Szayel was faring. The sky was dark, it got cold and Sui Feng was tired or all the memories of her sick, messed up life.

"I could tell you about my messed up past." Ggio finally spoke up. Sui Feng had assumed he was dozing off, but he was wide awake.

"No, you don't have to-"

"Nah. I just want someone to know. Just to... You know. Let it out."

"If you want."

"I was born to parents who were real assholes. They thought I was a mistake, as they never wanted a baby. They treated me like trash. When I was bad, they beat me, starved me or locked me up." He gave a harsh laugh. "Sometimes I hid on purpose to get away from them. That usually ended up in beatings and locking-ups. When I was 10, these weird kids came bullied me. They pissed me off. So I broke the leader's arm. _Dad_ had to pull me away and he shoved me against the corner and yelled at me. My mother didn't do anything to stop him from throwing me out onto the street."_  
_

"That's sad. People should care their own children." Sui Feng thought this story was even more depressing than her life story.

"Well, they were poor. They didn't want another mouth to feed. So I got found by Yoruichi, she trained me, blah blah blah, but when I was 12 she had disappeared. I got into stealing and pick-pocketing. I wandered the streets and saw Old Man Barragan walking by like a king when I was 15. Everyone was scurrying out of his way, 'cause he had three burly men behind him. I stood up to him and wouldn't get out of the way. He sent his men to get rid of me, but I defeated him. Impressed, he made me join his team in the Espada."

Sui Feng was drifting off into sleep now, but Ggio continued, not noticing.

"So, when I was 19, I saw Yoruichi around. At the fall of the Espada, I ran away, because Barragan was some weak-ass, bossy jackass. The Gotei 13 took me in. I was taught how to be a detective and bust people. Yoruichi and I worked together a few times and sometimes I helped train the minors."

Ggio looked down to see Sui Feng leaning against him, asleep. She looked so delicate and peaceful. In battle, she flew around with deadly grace but while sleeping, she was like a child. Defenseless and vulnerable. Ggio cradled her, hanging onto her warmth in the cold night. It was still pouring outside and probably freezing cold. Ggio's eyelids flickered as he too dozed off.

-::-

Neliel was breathing heavily. She was regaining her memories, permanently perhaps. She didn't know. She didn't experience a throbbing head, and she could remember some parts. Other parts, it felt so painful when she couldn't remember. Aizen had taken it upon himself to cut her, whip her and beat her himself. Sometimes Grimmjow did it. Probably getting over Sui Feng's abandonment.

The door creaked open. Nel tensed, thinking it was someone coming to torment her, but it was a slender girl dressed in a white dress. Her orange hair flowed around her shoulders and her blue phairpins shone in the dim light. She was clutching a bag.

"I-Inoue-san? Orihime?" Nel struggled to remember the girl who was captured for her skill at healing and making people better.

"Yes, Nel-chan. It's me," she whispered. She put some paste on the cuts on her arms. She also spread it over the lashes on Nel's back. It had stung at first, but the coolness had come to relieve her pain.

"Thank you," Neliel whispered. Orihime just smiled sadly at the floor. She had chosen to stay because she couldn't bring herself to hurt people or see them suffer. She sneaked out quietly, clutching her bag and closing the door behind her. She would be punished too if Aizen caught her.

Neliel relished the relief of the cold paste. It smelled bad but it helped a lot. She hoped Orihime would be alright.

-::-

Sui Feng was curled up against something warm. She snuggled closer, not realising that her head was resting on Ggio's chest. He slept contentedly, hugging her like she was some big teddy bear. Still half-asleep, she just shifted and hugged his hand close to her chest, reaching for warmth like a cat.

"I make a good pillow, don't I?" Ggio had been awake.

"W-what? Oh it's you." Sui Feng blearily considered this. Then she realised. "You!" She scrambled away, hugging the quilt to herself.

"Yes, me. Apparently we dozed off as I finished telling you about my sad little life." He rubbed his head and looked at his hand. "You're flat."

Sui Feng looked at her chest. "Pervert!" she shouted. "Did you do anything to me?!"

"Obviously not." Ggio examined his long braid and fiddled with it, messing it up. "You were the one that clutched my hand to your chest."

"Neh?" Sui Feng narrowed her eyes. "Oh. I was half asleep!" Dropping the quilt onto the bed, and blushing furiously, she walked out into the kitchen. She had never really considered any feelings for Ggio. Sure, he was a good detective and he had caught many people and he was a good fighter. He had been trained by Yoruichi after all.

He walked into the kitchen, smirking. He had unbraided his hair and it hung behind him, early reaching the floor. "You're cute when you're angry and half-asleep."

"Shut up." She stormed off into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She came back to see Ggio slumped over the table, asleep again. She smirked and rubbed her hands together.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Ggio examined himself in the mirror. Sui Feng had braided his hair back, but in many different little braids. She had woven it into a fancy, feminine hairstyle, and had even put flowers in it.

"I changed your look." Sui Feng suppressed a giggle.

He snorted. "I look like a fairy of the woods." He pranced around mockingly. Sui Feng laughed. He was starting to pick out the flowers and toss them onto the table when the door opened downstairs. He reached for the gun on the table but stumbled, as his socks slid over the wooden floorboards, and fell onto Sui Feng."...Shit."

Szayel once again walked up the stairs, except to see a shocked Ggio on top of an equally shocked Sui Feng. His arms were propping himself up on either side of her. Sui Feng was staring at him.

Szayel raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I take it you guys made up. In fact, more than that. I can't believe you were going to do it on the floor for goodness sake."

Ggio leapt up and shook his hand at Szayel, protesting. "No! No, it's not like that; I just slip-"

"So that was it..." Sui Feng looked murderous. A vein seemed to throb on her temple. "You pervert!"

"It's not- it's not like that!" Sui Feng was about to beat Ggio with a broom when Szayel realised something.

Szayel snorted and laughed. "Your hairstyle!" he shouted, pointing a finger at Ggio, clutching his own skinny frame, which was shaking from the effort of holding in more laughter. "You look like a forest fairy!"

* * *

**Szayel is awesome. And braiding flowers into Ggio's hair seemed like a good idea at the time.**

**There are so many incidents involving that. Falling over in a heap and realising what an awkward position you're in.**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome! **

**bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**So... Szayel visits again.**

**There'll be a slight reference to my other stories. *cough* Seireitei Coffee *cough* aiaswab**

* * *

Ggio had taken out all the flowers, and was trying to unbraid the many plaits that Sui Feng had made in his hair. Giving up, he sighed and tied it back in a ponytail of little plaits. "Seriously, though. You have got to stop coming in without a call."

Szayel adjusted his glasses. "Yes, I don't appreciate walking in on... that..."

Ggio reddened. "I stumbled while trying to grab the gun! Because the Espada are rising and we're paranoid!"

Sui Feng was sitting stiffly across from them, her arms crossed. "Oh really?"

"You two _are_ a man and a woman living together." Szayel pointed out. "People are going to talk."

Sui Feng snorted. "They already have. Remember Rangiku and Toshiro?"

Szayel adjusted his glasses again. "I do not want to talk about that little, white-haired snot."

Ggio smirked. "You're just jealous because he's a kid and he's pretty much as smart as you."

Szayel scoffed. "As if he's a doctor!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Ggio yawned, his many braids swinging behind him.

The pink-haired scientist/doctor/possibly evil colleague of Ggio sighed. "There's no use arguing with a brickhead like you."

Ggio jerked a thumb at Sui Feng who was watching their exchange, her gray eyes glinting. "Try arguing with her, it's harder."

Sui Feng smirked. "Because I'm smarter than him, and possibly more stubborn."

"Well, I can say that I trust Ggio more."

Sui Feng's jaw dropped and Ggio sniggered. "Why?" she asked plaintively.

"Because you're smarter than him. It's better to be friends with a fool than to be enemies with a genius."

"Hey!"

Szayel had said goodbye and slid down again. "Give us a call next time or at least bang on the freakin' door!" yelled Ggio. Sui Feng found the man to be fairly agreeable.

~**A few days later**~

It was finally time to meet up with Shinji.

"Right. We'll meet up at Seireitei Coffee, but don't trust him. That guy is a master hypnotist."

Shinji was wearing a newsboy cap, trousers, a long-sleeved shirt and a tie. He had a silver ring piercing in his tongue and blonde hair cut severely straight. "Morning." He was sitting at a table, reading a newspaper. Sui Feng didn't note anything extraordinary about him.

"Hello, Hirako." Ggio sat in front of him and clasped his hands together. Sui Feng sat on the side of the circular table and crossed her arms.

"Man, you guys are so uptight." Shinji folded his newspaper and leaned back. He noticed Sui Feng.

"Who's this?"

"My colleague, Sui Feng."

"Pleasure to meet you." They ordered coffee and Shinji scratched his head after they arrived. "I'm wondering who I should hypnotize to pay for this."

"You're kidding, right?" Sui Feng couldn't believe this guy.

"No, I'm not, dear. I do it all the time." He flashed her a grin. "I'm the guy in charge of making sure no one remembers what we look like."

"..."

Sui Feng grabbed Ggio. "This guy is so fucking dangerous!" she hissed. Shinji was idly stirring his coffee, not paying attention to them. "Are you sure he doesn.'t have an ulterior motive?"

"Hey, that's why I told you not to trust him!"

"Finished with your little conversation?" Shinji looked bored. "I just hate Aizen. He used to be with us until he turned traitor and left us. And that was after he learned how to manipulate people and hypnotize, but he ain't as good as me." He narrowed his eyes. "Think about it this way- I'm teaming up with you guys to get my team-mates back, and my ulterior motive is to use you to kill Aizen."

"Got it."

"When do want to bust my team out of prison?"

"Tonight. Meet us back here at 8PM."

"Done. Now, who should I make pay for these coffees?" He twirled his hat thoughtfully.

"Bastard!" They were walking back, and Shinji had tricked Ggio into paying. "I can't believe he actually did that!"

Sui Feng snorted. "Maybe it's easier because you're less intelligent."

"Hey!"

After the night came, they met up with Shinji again. He was grinning shadily, with his hat pulled over his eyes. "Step one."

He had a giant backpack slung over his shoulder. It seemed heavy but he didn't show it. He had a giant minivan painted black and red, with strange metal plating at the front. They climbed in and he sped off.

Shinji drove like a maniac. There were sharp turns, screeching tyres and curses the whole way. When they finally arrived, a distance away from the prison, Ggio was on his back, his head against the wall. The seat belts were broken and he'd been thrown around. Sui Feng was clinging to the handrail, her boots digging into the seat.

Ggio groaned and rubbed his head. It throbbed painfully and he exhaled. Climbing painfully out, he checked that his guns and magazines were still i his pockets, as well as his knives. Sui Feng did the same, ensuring her knives were still strapped to her vest. Shinji nodded. "Let's go," he muttered impatiently.

There were guards patrolling the prison, armed with rifles and muskets. Shinji cracked his knuckles and whipped out a sniper rifle. "Time to die," he whispered, concentrating. He aimed and fired thrice and three guards dropped, lifeless. He shuddered and fired some more. Soon, all the guards were down except for a few who were on high alert, searching for the incognito killer.

Shinji took out a wire cutter and began cutting the fence as Ggio looked on in wonder. "What?"

"Shut up and let me handle this shit."

They knocked out the remaining guards patrolling the premises and started towards the building. There were two dozing guards stationed there, and Ggio, abandoning all stealth, promptly strolled up to them. They jerked awake when they heard him approaching.

"Good evening, gentlemen."

One of the guards narrowed his eyes and lowered his gun. "Ggio Vega. What are you doing here, at this time of night?"

Ggio seemed surprised. "You know me? I'm honoured." He bowed.

The other guard piped up. "You're a famous detective and PI!"

"Ah... Thank you, thank you. Now, may I ask what you two were doing, sleeping on the job?" He wagged a finger and they blanched,

"A... Aha..." The guard laughed nervously. "We won't tell people you forced entry and trespassed if you don't say anything about this to the higher-ups."

"So corruptible." He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

The first guard cocked his gun. "This'll cost you your job," he warned. "You'll be known as a criminal."

Ggio shrugged. "I don't care," he said, whipping out a pistol. He shot the first guard twice and he crumpled to the ground, blood flowing out of his wounds.

The other guard stared in shock and fumbled for his gun. "Wha- why would you do that?"

Ggio stepped coldly over the first guards body. "I quit," he said, knocking the man out so hard he fell to the ground. Shinji whistled and walked over, accompanied by Sui Feng.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

Ggio shrugged. "I quit. After we defeat Aizen, I'm gonna leave this place."

Shinji raised an eyebrow.

They stormed the prison building, taking down many guards on their way. They ended up on the floor, with either bullet holes or slit throats. A guard managed to fire a few bullets at them. One nearly grazed Ggio, but he shook it off, saying it was fine, and he was just surprised.

They reached the men's cells, and Shinji was surprised to see a disgruntled Hiyori sitting there next to an unconscious man, gripping the bars and yelling at the other inmates. "You fucking assholes!" she hollered. "I'm gonna skin you all alive!"

"I'm glad to see you too, snaggletooth. Why the hell are you in the mens' cells?" Shinji put a suggestive hand over his mouth. "Oh my god!"

Hiyori glared up at him. She had pale blonde hair tied up in two spiky pigtails and dull bronze eyes. She had freckles and a large fang protruded from her mouth. "You took your precious time coming here, baldy."

"Shut up and let us rescue you."

Sui Feng drew a hairpin and started picking the lock. Suddenly, she felt something brush her butt and she jumped. "Stop touching my ass!"

A slurred voice responded. "You're a pretty lady. How 'bout you ditch those buddies of yours and run away with me? I'll treat you real good."

Ggio felt an overwhelming hate for this man and stepped between him as he tried to grope Sui Feng's flat chest. "Try to refrain from touching my friend."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Fond of her?" He leaned closer. "I'm pretty sure she likes me better than a scrawny little midget like you."

Ggio pulled the man by the scruff his shirt closer, slamming him into the bars. "Say 'midget' again, asshole," he hissed, pulling a switchblade to his throat. "I dare you."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Is he really that miffed about being called a midget?"

Sui Feng shrugged and placed a hand on Ggio's shoulder. "Back off," she hissed at the man. "Or I'll pulverize you and let rats eat your genitals. Come on Ggio, I've freed Hiyori." Ggio glared at the man as he walked away with her.

Hiyori shrugged. "Most of these guys were convicted of rape and sexual assault."

They reached Kensei's cell next. The lean, muscled man had his cellmate by the collar and was yelling at him with a fist at his throat.

"How ya doin' Kensei?"

Shinji received a punch in response. He hunched over, clutching his nose as Hiyori convulsed with laughter. "What was that for, you asshole?!"

Kensei jabbed a finger at Shinji. "You sure took your bloody time getting here, moron!"

"Shut up! I'm here now so sit on your ass and wait for us to bust you out!"

Sui Feng once again picked the lock. It took quite a long time, and they received confused glances and insults from the other inmates. One person tried to touch Hiyori but she flipped him off and slapped him in the face with her shoe.

Kensei walked out, towering above Sui Feng and Hiyori, but they were extremely short so everyone was a bloody giant. They walked down the toom and found Love and Rose laughing and joking. They were in a cell together and were betting on how long it was until Shinji rescued them.

Kensei leaned closer. "You're having a good time." He glared at them. "Lady, unlock these two bastards so I can punch them." Soon they were out and Kensei _did_ punch them. As they walked out of the room, Rose, a tall, lanky man with flowing blonde hair, couldn't help bowing theatrically to spite the other inmates. This caused him to get slapped on the back of the head by Love, a tall, dark-skinned man with an Afro.

They reached the womens' cells and they got curious glances. A woman eyed Kensei hungrily and tried to seduce him but her flipped her off. She gasped while Shinji and Hiyori snickered.

They found Mashiro easily. She had supposedly "sniffed" Kensei out and was yelling, "Kensei, you idiot, get me out of here!"

Kensei bit back a curse and motioned for Sui Feng to pick the lock. Upon opening the door, Mashiro jumped on him and started tugging his short hair. She was a short, slender girl with bright green hair and round brown eyes. They looked for Lisa next.

"Well... YOU TOOK YOUR TIME GETTING HERE!" She eyed Shinji and Rose angrily.

"Why's it my fault?" Rose complained.

"Hmmph." Lisa had a tall, slender build and wore red-rimmed glasses with her black hair tied in a plait behind her. Sui Feng picked the lock and Lisa walked out and stretched. She promptly slapped Shinji and walked off.

They made their way back to Shinji's van. The girls changed out of their orange prison fatigues first, then the guys, and Love had a genius idea. Anyone looking upon the prison would have seen KISS MY ASS spelled out in bright orange letters.

* * *

**There are no speed cameras. Idk.**

**Forgive me if I did anything wrong. Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if the last chapter wasn't detailed enough or something. I'm not good with this stuff.**

* * *

Ggio and Sui Feng introduced themselves properly while Shinji drove. The ride was extremely bumpy and the van shook and swerved. Ggio was getting slightly sick. There was a lot of yelling, cursing and death threats. The van nearly crashed into a wall and Hiyori threatened to throttle Shinji if he crashed. Rose was plaintively trying to convince Shinji to drive and Rose was agreeing with him.

"Dude! He's the getaway driver!"

Ggio winced a few times on the ride and Sui Feng noted he kept trying to reach for his lower back. She supposed he had knocked himself or something, because he didn't make too much of a fuss.

"We're all gonna die!" Mashiro shrieked hysterically, shaking a resigned Kensei by the collar. "We're gonna get pulled over! All because Shinji's a poo and won't let Rose drive!"

"Shut up!" Shinji took his eyes off the road to yell at them.

"LOOK OUT!" Lisa jabbed a finger at the scene in front of them and Shinji swerved just in time to avoid crashing into a tree. The van nearly tipped over and Sui Feng was thrown onto Ggio. Their fronts collided and Sui Feng looked up to see a green-looking Ggio. Her face reddened at their closeness and he grabbed her with one hand, the other gripping the seat on the van.

"Agh..." He moaned. He go of the seat to cover his mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick." He leaned back against the car seat, and no one noticed a thin trickle of blood.

"Idiot!" she shrieked, pushing him away. "Don't barf on me!"

"THIS VAN AIN'T GETTING NO VOMIT ON IT!" Rose and Shinji hollered at the same time. Shinji slammed on the brakes and Ggio stumbled outside. Sui Feng had to hold his braid out of the way as he emptied his guts into the bush. She averted her eyes in disgust and wrinkled her nose. Meanwhile, Shinji sighed and handed some cash to Hiyori, but Sui Feng didn't notice.

Ggio wiped his mouth and cleaned himself up with a tissue. Luckily, he hadn't gotten any vomit on himself. He walked up to Shinji and slapped him across the face, hard. "You drive like a maniac!" He put a jacket on and stormed back into the car, muttering.

The rest of the ride wasn't so bad. Shinji tried to drive more carefully, for fear of vomit getting on his van. Rose had also threatened him with death if that happened.

They reached a large, plain-looking house surrounded with a wide expanse of land. Shinji unlocked the door and let them in. He spread his arms. "Welcome to our humble abode!"

The rooms were spacious. There were plenty of trainers and exercise machines, as well as punching bags. There was a TV and a couch, with several bean bags. There were wooden stairs leading to the second floor, and a balcony overlooked the room. Lisa was already there, quarrelling with Hiyori. Mashiro was scolding Kensei. Love was watching the news with Rose and Shinji's arms were still spread, waiting for a reaction. "Well?"

"It's... Okay."

"People these days!" He sat down at the large dining table and put his head in his hands. He lifted his head again, and his attitude changed from gloomy back to cheery.. "As thanks, you get to receive our help in the war against Aizen. Be honoured."

Ggio crossed his arms. "What do you know about Aizen?"

Shinji furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, he was able to charm nearly any woman."

Ggio rolled his eyes. "Apart from that?"

Shinji leaned forward. "He's shady, manipulative, insane and he seems to hate this place. Sometimes he kept muttering, 'They killed him', especially when he dozed off. He's scary, that man. And he was able to resist my hypnosis. In some cases, his was stronger than mine."

Ggio's jaw dropped. "No way."

"Yes way."

They discussed Aizen for a while. When Ggio and Sui Feng left, it was already 7AM.

"Sleep? Who needs sleep? Sleep is for the weak." Ggio ranted as they rode the bus home. Sui Feng didn't respond, but was dozing off, leaning against the pole as people looked on in confusion.

When they got back to the flat, Ggio positively collapsed onto the couch. "Sleep is for the weak... I am weak..."

Sui Feng snorted and went into her room. She changed and slept soundly.

-::-

Neliel wondered why no one was looking for her. Surely someone would realise by now, wouldn't they?

She examined her arms. The cuts were healed over, and there were faint scars. She ran a hand over her back and felt that it was smooth and there was little to no pain. She smiled faintly. _Inoue-san..._

Nnoitra visited her again. Her memories didn't fade away anymore but she still couldn't remember a lot of stuff. Not all of them had returned. They had sat on the floor and talked. He seemed to be angry over the loss of someone called... Tesla?

Curses. She still couldn't remember.

Nnoitra had been kind to her. He even loosened the chains sometimes.

The only thing she had thought was that Aizen would have been really mad. Nnoitra might have been punished. She might have had to endure more. And wouldn't they be worried if she escaped?

She didn't know that security was really lax right now.

She didn't know Aizen was preparing for something way bigger than the abduction of a girl.

-::-

Ulquiorra was bored. Very bored. There was nothing to do here. He was so bored that he'd memorized the exact position of every crack in the wall and every little dent he could see. There was nothing else to do except sleep, and Starrk seemed like the only one who enjoyed it.

Ulquiorra had an itch on his nose, but those cruel shinigami had limited his movement and he couldn't scratch it. "Bastards..."

Starrk yawned. "Hey, when do you think Aizen's going to bust us out?"

"No idea. Have faith."

Yammy growled. "I bet he's going to just abandon us here. I need to get myself out of here."

"Okay," Ulquiorra replied mildly. "Don't abandon _him_, or he'll send warriors out to assassinate you."

"Che."

-::-

Sui Feng woke up in the afternoon, fully rested. She walked into the living room and saw Ggio typing away in front of a small black laptop. He had bags under his eyes and raised his coffee mug. "Morning." He scratched his head. "Well, afternoon actually. That's a nice pair of jammies you got there."

Sui Feng glanced down at her white pyjamas with chibi black cats all over them. Reddening, she rushed back to her room to change. She came out, this time properly dressed, and walked over to see what Ggio reading the newspaper. He was flipping the papers absently. "What were your parents like?"

"My dad was an abusive drunk but my mum was a good woman. Yoruichi was my mother figure and she was pretty cool."

"Hmm..." He yawned, stretching and dropping the newspaper. "Oops." He bent down to pick it up. His shirt slipped and Sui Feng spied a jagged scar that had scabbed over, but in some cases it was oozing blood.

"What the hell happened?!" She rushed over. He winced.

"It's fine! Just a little boo-boo."

She snorted. "Quit acting like a tough guy and let me call Szayel. He is a doctor, right?"

Ggio paled. "No. Not him. Anyone but him!"

But Sui Feng had already grabbed the phone and was dialing the pink-haired man's number. "Szayel?"

"_Ah, Sui Feng. How can I help you?_"

"This idiot's been grazed and there's this disgusting jagged scar on his back. Can you come over?"

"_Sure thing. Just let me get my stuff... I'll be there in a few minutes." _He disconnected.

Ggio groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Aww, no."

"Is he really that incompetent?" Now Sui Feng was starting to regret calling him.

"Nah, he's good. He just has... Methods."

A while later, Szayel picked the lock, AGAIN, and rushed upstairs. He unzipped his bag, pulled out a sterile white cloth and spread it over the clear dining table. Reaching into his bag again, he produced an IV needle. He rummaged through his bag again and cursed. "Shit..."

"What?"

"I don't have any Shinten. I have Shinton though." He held up a small bottle filled with translucent blue liquid.

"What's the difference?"

"Shinten knocks you out into a sleeping state. Shinton? You'll find that out later."

He approached a quivering Ggio who raised his hands in surrender. "No. Please. No." Szaye just grinned wickedly and injected it into his arm. Ggio's eyes rolled back into his head, and he slumped onto the skinny, pink-haired man. "Uhh..."

Szayel cursed and lugged him over to the table, trying to heave him up. "What are you, five feet? Lose some weight!"

Sui Feng just suspected it was just that Szayel was really thin with stick arms and legs. He managed to get Ggio on the table, and rolled him onto his stomach. Ggio's eyes flickered dazedly. "Sui-chan..." He reached for her arm.

Sui Feng raised an eyebrow and Szayel shrugged.

Ggio's voice was slurred like he was drunk, but it was just an effect of Shinton. "I love you..."

Sui Feng reddened and tried not to slap the injured man. Szayel was just snickering. He unrolled Ggio's shirt up to his ribcage and winced. Sui Feng walked over. "What is i- ew."

The cut was pretty deep, as if the bullet had gone right through him. She had assumed it wasn't too bad, but now as she was closer to it, she understood how bad it was. The flesh was red and oozing blood. Szayel tutted and started sewing the skin together. Ggio yelped and grabbed Sui Feng's wrist. "Neh!"

She humoured him, acting as his big sister. Szayel was finally done stitching up the wound, and he leaned back in the chair, sighing. He put his hand on his chin. "Shinton should take a few more hours to wear off," he said tiredly.

"Uh-huh." Sui Feng was resignedly tapping an old tune while Ggio cuddled her hand, mumbling nonsense. "So... Shinten- Shint_on_ makes the victim act like a babyish idiot?"

"Pretty much." They dragged Ggio off the table and onto the couch where he curled up and took a nap. They cleaned up the equipment, and Szayel cheerily left them. "It should heal in three to six weeks. Bye!"

Sui Feng sighed and glanced at Ggio, who was half-asleep and still mumbling nonsense.

-::-

Grimmjow groaned. His life had been steadily getting worse and worse. Sui Feng had left him without a note.

Aizen didn't care. He had just kept sending Grimmjow on missions. Grimmjow had obediently been doing them. He'd never even seen her while he was out. She was going to bring them all down for sure.

In truth, he hadn't really cared about her. He had just sighed and let her in. He had thought he could use her, but she had refused. He was ready to throw her out, but he had discovered her amazing talent, and let her stay. During that time, she had grown on him. he had become fond of her, and was genuine when he tried to get her to stay after he had fucked up, again and again.

She was a good person. She had kept forgiving him. She would go to Heaven, whereas he would be kicked out and sent to Hell when he died. At least they would deserve it. He cursed himself for being such an idiot.

He downed more alcohol, trying to cover up the pain.

-::-

Ggio woke up. He was still sleepy, and he saw Sui Feng sitting at the edge of the armrest, dozing off with her head in her hands. She looked cute. He curled his arm over her waist and pulled her towards him and cuddled her like a child would cuddle their blanket. She blinked sleepily. "Ggio?"

"Bee-chan..." he murmured, hugging her tighter. She drowsily wriggled, shifting herself in a more comfortable position against his warm body. He breathed, his chest rising and falling gently.

"Let's stay like this... Just like this..." Ggio murmured. His voice was husky, and dead sexy. Sui Feng felt warm, rough arms drape around her. She was wide awake now, but she didn't think his mind was cleared. Oh well. She flinched slightly as Ggio brushed his lips over her neck. They cuddled for a while, Sui Feng growing steadily sleepier. She nodded off, and din't notice Ggio was smiling.

He had been fully awake.

* * *

**No comment. I'm probably gonna make Grimmjow good later, 'cause I liked him. He was a pretty cool character. An asshole, but an awesome asshole.**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pfffffft. Suggestions are welcome for the next few chapters. Criticism is welcome. I don't own Bleach, yadayadayada.**

* * *

The phone rang, but Ggio and Sui Feng were fast asleep. They had both been wide awake, thinking the other was asleep. If he had known she was awake, Ggio wouldn't have been so bold, and if Sui Feng knew Ggio was awake, she wouldn't have stayed with him.

The caller was Yoruichi. When Ggio didn't pick up, she went into panic mode. Riling up Tesla and Menoly (Kisuke was working), they rushed over to Ggio's house. Menoly used her hairpin to pick the lock and Yoruichi kicked open the door. Running up the stairs, they were armed with knives and guns. Menoly had even forced Tesla to let her put war paint on him.

What they saw was a huge surprise.

Ggio was lying next to Sui Feng. They were both asleep, and Ggio had his arm around her. Sui Feng was curled peacefully against him, and their sides rose and fell gently as they breathed. Chucking, Yoruichi snapped a picture with her phone. Tesla smirked and wiped his war paint off, and Menoly just clutched her hands to her heart and sighed, saying how cute it was.

They tiptoed back downstairs. Yoruichi closed the door silently.

A few weeks passed. Sui Feng got ever-so-nervous when Ggio was around her. She acted unnaturally shy. Szayel had come over a few times, and Ggio's wound had healed, leaving hardly a scar behind.

A few days later, they received a call. Ggio picked up boredly. "What is it, Yoruichi?"

The voice at the other end had laughter in it. _"There's a ball!"_

"One of those boring fancy ones?"

_Yup! You'll get to dance with Bee-chan!"_

"Shut up!" Ggio shouted into the receiver, Sui Feng glancing at him curiously.

At the other end, Yoruichi held up her hands in defeat, while Tesla had his hand over Menoly's mouth so she wouldn't laugh. It was on loudspeaker.

_"Why should we attend?!"_

"It'll be fun!" Menoly had broken free and was clutching the phone. "I'll be there with Tesla, and Yoruichi will be there with Kisuke!"

_"That's not very convincing."_

Now Tesla had come over. "Look, man, it's an order. A few criminals will be coming. The Espada may even attend. Senjumaru-"

_"THAT WOMAN?!"_

Tesla rolled his eyes. "Yes. She's organized it and we _have _to come." This was actually true- it was an order.

_"Hmmph. Fine." _He hung up. Yoruichi grinned shiftily.

"Phase one is in action."

-::-

Sui Feng stared at Ggio in amazement. "What?! A BALL?!"

Ggio held up his hands. "It's for work!"

Sui Feng crossed her arms. "Are you sure..." she sneered.

"Yes... Unfortunately..."

-::-

"Why..." Sui Feng was in Yoruichi's car with Menoly. Yoruichi was driving and she and Menoly were chattering incessantly about the shopping centre. Behind her, Ggio was in his car, driving with a bored expression as Kisuke and Tesla discussed other things. She returned her attention to Yoruichi and Menoly.

"-doesn't have any dresses or skirts. Bee-chan!"

"Huh?"

"We need to find you a nice dress!"

"What?! No!" She waved her hands, protesting. "Nonononono. No. Nope."

Menoly shook her hand. "Aww, come on! It'll be fun!"

Yoruichi didn't say anything, but she had a smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, Ggio was listening to Kisuke and Tesla discuss completely different subjects. They were discussing freaking bullets and what Yamamoto's plans were.

"Apparently, he plans to invite the other criminals and maybe some of the Espada will come, their Fraccions too."

"Interesting. Do you think the Quincy- Uryuu Ishida will be there?"

"Probably."

They reached the mall, Menoly and Yoruichi squealing in delight. "Everyone out!"

"Okay. We'll meet back her at lunchtime and see what we've got." She dragged Sui Feng away as Kisuke walked off with Tesla, who was dragging a bored-looking Ggio away. Unlike Sui Feng, he wasn't kicking and screaming.

"Try this! No, this! No, that's ugly. It's not!"

Sui Feng had to deal with them bickering. Eventually, they approached her, evil expressions on their faces. "Which one's better?"

Yoruichi was holding a glittery, pink gown while Menoly was holding a poofy, yellow one. She shook her head at both of them, but they continued to bombard her with extravagant dresses.

Yoruichi and Menoly spent ages trying to select dresses for Sui Feng, who was dozing off, leaning against the wall. They had already picked their own, but she was undecided. Privately, she thought this was all disgusting.

Eventually she chose her own. At least it was better than the ones Yoruichi and Menoly had chosen.

-::-

Ggoo was sitting in a chair, dozing off as well. Urahara had recommended a place with tons of fancy suits and they had selected them with ease. Ggio was the troublesome one. He didn't like any of them, because they made him look short, and he hated it when people called him short. It was horrible. Eventually he selected one.

"You're like a bunch of girls, you morons."

-::-

Sui Feng was tired of having shoes and high-heels shoved in her face. They were going to take her eye out. Eventually she just grabbed a random pair of flats and shouted, "I'll just take this one. Just end my suffering!"

They met up at lunchtime, in another branch of Seireitei Coffee. They were carrying their bags with all their stuff in them, when they decided to buy a coffee. They had been surprised to meet Kisuke and the others, carrying their own bags.

They had settled down for a coffee, but Kisuke and Yoruichi had plotted with Tesla and Menoly. They took a table for themselves and left Sui Feng and Ggio to get their own table.

"Good luck, lovebirds!" Yoruichi shouted. There was some giggling from Menoly.

Sui Feng sipped her coffee and stared at her blueberry muffin. Ggio was clutching his cup and looking at his banana bread. "So... What do you think of tonight?" He grinned nervously.

"It's gonna be boring. I guarantee it."

"Hey, now, it might not be!"

"There's going to a lot of people. The higher-ups are going to be coming. They'll talk about boring stuff."

They engaged in quiet conversation. "Phase One accomplished. Phase Two has begun," Yoruichi whispered.

-::-

Grimmjow sniffed. "Why do we have to come?"

"It'll be a good time to observe those Gotei 13 members. Besides, you might see your darling Sui Feng again."

This caused Grimmjow to crush whatever he was holding. "Don't mention her."

Aizen snorted and turned to Nnoitra. "Neliel is permitted to come, but she has to stay with you at _all times_. Capiche?"

Nnoitra nodded tersely.

"Now, you need to dress respectably for this event, of course. Grimmjow, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"...Of course."

Aizen led him into his room, then promptly punched him in the face. Grimmjow leapt back and snarled. "What was that for, asshat!"

"You need to get your head outta the clouds," Aizen said coldly. He regained his composure and smiled creepily. "I'll let you capture Sui Feng later to draw our dear Ggio to out hideout."

Grimmjow snorted. "Okay. Fine. She won't like it, though."

"That hardly matters. You'll get to see her again!"

"Shut up." But he considered it.

-::-

As Yoruichi, Kisuke, Tesla, Menoly, Ggio and Sui Feng walked around the centre, they didn't notice a tall, lanky man with black hair. They didn't notice a pale, skinny woman with flowing gray hair. They didn't notice an anguished figure with electric blue hair, gazing at them, crushing his empty plastic cup in his hands.

"Come on, Grimmjow." Nnoitra shoved him along. "We need to get our shit for tonight. Nel's getting nervous."

"What are we doing here, Nnoitra?" Nel rubbed her eyes.

"The Kyoka Suigetsu injection he gave her is almost wearing off!" he hissed to Grimmjow.

"Fine! I'm coming!"

-::-

They had crashed at Yoruichi's place while they waited, and had a card game, but Kisuke forbid them to consume any alcohol.

The game was every bit as raucous as before. Sui Feng was extremely good at Snap, while Menoly was perceptive and caught anyone who cheated in the game of Bullshit.

"Come on, Ggio!" Tesla cried. "You're supposed to the the detective!"

"Shut up Tesla!" Ggio growled.

Finally night came. They got ready. Yoruichi and Menoly plaited Sui Feng's hair incredibly tightly and wound it around her head so it looked as if she was wearing a crown. She refused to let them put make-up on her so Yoruichi had to knock her out with Shinten. When she awoke, she was shocked to find that they had put mascara and gray eye-shadow on her. "I look like a panda!" she wailed.

The guys had gone on before them in Ggio's car. Yoruichi insisted. She had her own hair gelled as if it was blowing in the wind and Menoly's short locks were slicked into curls. They wore cloaks over their gowns and hoods over their faces.

Yoruichi drove them to the gardens. Oorigami Gardens, property of Senjumaru Shutara. She was also a former member of the Gotei 13.

They chatted and talked in the car, but Sui Feng didn't seem all that interested in their conversation. She saw the dimming light of the sky and the bright city lights that blocked out the stars.

Finally they arrived.

The hall was bright with lights from the chandelier. There were stairs to the upper balcony and a band was playing classical music on a stand in the corner. "This looks slightly... Boring..."

Yoruichi was wearing a deep violet gown that matched her hair, and a gold necklace matching her eyes. She also had black eye-shadow and mascara and she looked stunning. Menoly wore an emerald dress and a silver pendant necklace. Her eye-shadow and mascara outlined her eyes as she looked around the large room.

"Lighten up, Sui-chan! It's gonna be fun!" Menoly rushed off to joing Tesla. The man was wearing an indigo tuxedo and he started talking exitedly to Menoly. Yoruichi dragged Sui Feng over to Kisuke and Ggio. Kisuke was wearing a black cloak over his tux and a top hat. Ggio was wearing a black tailcoat tux. He caught sight of Sui Feng.

"Damn..." Ggio was staring at a slightly red Sui Feng. She was wearing an elegant gray dress. Her hair was styled into plaits around her head so she looked like she was wearing a crown. She wore a silver pendant like Menoly, and her eye make-up was black and gray. "You look good."

"Hi..." She joined him and they talked. "This looks like those stereotypical balls in Cinderella and stuff."

"But it's real life."

"Hmm." They looked around the crowd of people. Rangiku was there in a stunning red dress, her fiery orange hair flowing around her shoulders. She was chatting to Shuuhei and Izuru, dressed in black tuxedos. Toshiro was dressed in a tailcoat like Ggio and he was surveying their surroundings. Shinji and the Vizards were in a corner. He was wearing a suit while Hiyori wore a dull bronze dress. They seemed to be arguing over something while Rose was with Lisa. Rose was in a tuxedo and Lisa was wearing a white dress. Kensei was wearing a gray suit and Mashiro was wearing a white and orange dress. Love was wearing a tux as well.

Even the Quincy arrived. Uryuu looked sharp in his black suit. He had gone over to talk with Renji, in a deep blue suit, and Ichigo, in a deep brown one.

Yoruichi and Kisuke glanced at a chatting Ggio and Sui Feng. "Mission accomplished," Kisuke whispered.

Yoruichi nodded. "Phase Three in action!"

She went over to the musicians and whispered something to the pianist. He nodded and they began to strike up a lively song. "Dance, everyone!"

Rose asked Lisa and Shinji and Hiyori ended up dancing with each other. Rangiku danced with Shuuhei while Izuru talked with Love. Kensei and Mashiro were arguing over something. Yoruichi was dancing with Kisuke. Tesla danced with Menoly and they seemed so serene and at peace.

Ggio bowed and extended a hand. "May I have this dance?"

Sui Feng refused. "I-I don't know how!"

He swept her away. "I'll try to teach you. Kisuke gave me some lessons on proper etiquette or something." Fortunately, Sui Feng avoided stepping on his feet and crashing into some other people. Yoruichi and Kisuke glanced at the short couple and snickered.

"Phase two complete."

-::-

Over in a corner, Nnoitra, dressed in a black tux, was dancing with Nel. They had almost peaceful looks on their faces. Nel was wearing a turquoise dress, her long green hair flowing around her shoulders like Rangiku's. Grimmjow looked sulky. He was wearing an indigo tuxedo like Tesla, and was being given some glances by other women. He glared and snapped at them to leave him alone, and they skittered off.

-::-

Ggio danced with Sui Feng. Later, he dragged her out to the balcony. Sui Feng almost stumbled- Yoruichi had tossed away the flats she was going to get and gotten her high heels. Ggio caught her. "Whoa!"

She reddened. "Sorry. I'm not used to high heels." They stood together, alone. They sky was dark.

"I need to tell you something." Ggio faced her, his expression deadly serious.

* * *

**I am bad at romance. Advise me. I am in need.**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello**

* * *

Sui Feng's heart raced, and she began to imagine all sorts of unrealistic worst-case scenarios. Was he arrested? Did he have to go to court? Did he get a death sentence? Was he excommunicated? Did he have cancer-

"I love you." He seemed sincere. He didn't even blush, but on the inside, he was sweating. What if she rejected him? What if she left because she was creeped out?

Sui Feng tried to hide a small smile and a blush by turning around to face the city lights. She said nothing, but her emotions were in a whirl. Did he really love her?

Ggio's shoulders slumped. "I see..." He turned around to walk back in.

"Wait!" Sui Feng was making her way towards him, wobbling on her heels. She fell again, and Ggio managed to prop her against the balcony wall.

He smiled thinly. "You don't have to sugar-coat your words, Sui Feng. You don't have to like me."

Sui Feng bit her lip. "But-but I do like you!"

Ggio turned around. "Eh?"

"I'm not rejecting you, idiot!" She leapt towards him and kissed him right there on the lips. Time seemed to slow down. Sui Feng's dress seemed to float in the air as Ggio caught her, pressing their lips together. She could feel him smile. Meanwhile, Unohana smiled sweetly, but evilly, and Yamamoto handed her a wad of money. Hiyori snickered and elbowed Shinji as they danced awkwardly. Tesla was dancing with Menoly, and he spied them and nudged her. Menoly smiled widely.

Yoruichi pulled Kisuke into a bear hug. "Yeah!" she yelled. A scowling Toshiro stood next to Rangiku as she twirled around in circles, taunting him.

A new song started up again, on the request of Menoly. Renji danced with Rukia, who he called Pocket Lady. Ggio and Sui Feng heard the song playing outside.

"May I have this dance?" he said again, kneeling and extending his hand. Sui Feng took it, albeit a lot happier this time, and they danced. Sui Feng danced with less difficulty this time.

The song was another lively one. They moved together with grace and equal speed, stepping but not on each other's feet. They whirled around on their own little space while the chatter of everything else was back inside.

The song finished and Ggio led Sui Feng back inside. She was practically glowing, and was laughing brightly as she ran over to join her friends. She didn't spy a mournful, blue-haired man watching her.

"You'll get to have her later, Grimm," Nnoitra said, as Nel happily spun around, pulling him with her. Grimmjow snarled and, glaring at the short figure of Ggio with Sui Feng, nearly crushed his glass before a nervous attendant prised it out of his grasp and set it down on the table.

Sui Feng sniffed the fancy yellowish wine Ggio held out to her in this fancy wineglass. "It looks like urine."

Ggio gagged. "Don't talk about it like that!"

Yoruichi snickered. "Grape pee." Everyone groaned and Tesla hunched over in a coughing fit.

-::-

Nnoitra was looking happy for once with Neliel. She looked tired and skinny, but happy nevertheless. He told himself that she wasn't truly happy; it was just the effect of the Kyoka Suigetsu drug. He almost forgot to report to Aizen until Grimmjow elbowed him angrily.

Nnoitra excused himself and left Grimmjow with a nervous-looking Nel.

"Yo, Aizen!"

_"What is it Nnoitra...?" _He sounded bored.

"I've got some interesting information..."

Aizen sat in his chair, twirling his pen. "What may this information be...?"

_"Depends on who you want to take out first."_

Aizen's lip curled. "That infernal Ggio Vega bastard."

_"Oh. Well he seems to have developed a big attachment to Grimm- OW- jow's former partner. She seems to return this attachment."_

"Like your relationship with dear Neliel?"

There was silence on the other side. Aizen sighed. "Well... Thank you, Mr. Gilga. This may be useful in the distant future." He hung up.

He tapped his fingers together thoughtfully. This would indeed be useful.

-::-

They were eating now. Yoruichi was wolfing down these pencil-shaped breadsticks. Kisuke had long ago learnt that she had... acquired tastes. Tesla had ramen and was picking at it with his fork. Sui Feng was rolling berries through her fingers.

"Ggio?" she said absently, examining but not-quite-examining a blueberry.

"Huh?" He turned over to her, holding an apple to his mouth.

"What do you think Aizen's planning?"

"Eh, I dunno. World domination?"

"That seems... That actually seems reasonable. But the security in his so-called secret hideout was worse than that prison we visited."

"He's mad. I respect that, but he can't be that mad as to not protect his prisoners that much."

"Hmm..." She popped a berry in her mouth.

Behind them, Shuuhei and Rangiku were dancing so vigorously that people jumped aside to avoid getting knocked over by them. Izuru was now dancing with Momo, and Shinji was once again arguing with Hiyori. Lisa was dancing with Rose, and Love was talking with Toshiro.

"Good evening, my dear ladies and gentlemen!" Szayel was behind them, adjusting his glasses. He wore a white cloak and suit and was leading a woman behind him. Her eyes were a pale shade of purple and her lipstick was the same colour. Her deep, blueish-violet hair was wavy and tied in two pigtails. She wore a white dress lined with black lace and a white hairpiece. She was short and slender, but with wide hips and strong legs.

"I am Cirucci Sanderwicci. Nice to meet you all." She did a little curtsy and Szayel smiled. She seemed so innocent and friendly, it was hard to believe she was a prostitute. Sui Feng reminded yourself that she actually hated her job.

She seemed friendly and agreeable. She knew a good deal about moths and she seemed so enthusiastic about them. Yoruichi drew her away and they started discussing purple hair. Szayel struck up a conversation with Kisuke as 'fellow scientists'. Tesla whistled. "Well, that was unexpected."

Ggio snickered and nudged Sui Feng. "Tonight wasn't that boring after all!"

"Maybe," she said, fidgeting with her braid.

-::-

Gin was also at the area. He had arrived late so he would go unnoticed by everyone. He was dressed in a black suit. He walked out onto the balcony, and the wind tousled his short, silver hair.

"So you arrived," a trembling voice said behind him. Gin turned around.

"Yes... Rangiku." She was standing there at the doorway, the wind gently blowing her orange hair. Her red dress was ruffled and she ran over.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time!" she sniffed. "You always disappeared randomly without telling me where you were going!"

"I know," he murmured, running a hand down her head, stroking her tresses.

"And now... I've joined the Gotei."

"Ah." Gin was relieved. At least they could keep her safe.

She stepped away from him. "Why don't you?" she pleaded. "You could be safe there. We could be safe together!"

Gin shook his head sadly. "No... I can't." He still had a job to do.

Rangiku's shoulders slumped. "Oh..." she whispered bitterly.

Gin took her hand. "At least dance with me." It seemed like an eternity before they even moved.

"Yes..." She placed a hand on his shoulder and took his. He placed his other hand on her waist. They danced slowly. A new song came on, slow, sad and slightly hopeful.

-::-

Finally it was time to go back home. Sui Feng retrieved her cloak and fastened it around herself, but she still shivered. It was late, and the stars would have twinkled if the city lights were off. She joined Ggio and hopped in his car. Yoruichi waved them goodbye before finding their own car.

They were stuck in traffic. Ggio was absently tapping his fingers to the tune of Harlem, by New Politics, which was playing on the radio. Sui Feng was taking her hair out of these ungodly braids.

"Hey... What did you think?"

"It wasn't as bad as I expected."

"Did you enjoy our little dance?"

Sui Feng froze. "Y-yes," she mumbled, her cheeks colouring. He smirked. The lights turned green and he resumed driving.

They finally arrived home. She kicked off her heels, sat down and stretched. Ggio rubbed his eyes. He went over to the radio, switched it on and sat down. Some jaunty music played and he glanced at Sui Feng mischievously. "Another dance?"

She shook her head. "No," she stated flatly.

Ggio made kitty eyes. "Please?"

She still said no. Sighing, he grabbed her arm and spun her around. She yelped and they bumped together. Ggio smirked and they began to dance again. Sui Feng smiled grudgingly as they moved, her right hand holding his left and her left on his shoulder. His right hand rested on her waist, sending jolts of electricity up her spine. Ggio had taken off his shoes, and now was in his socks.

They danced for a while. They whirled around, and this time, there were no blunders. There was no wobbling, as she wasn't in her heels anymore. They ended up dancing in close proximity, to a gentle, upbeat song.

"So..." Ggio looked down. "You're sure that you love me too?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Ah. That's a relief." He flashed her a grin. "I'm a lying, traitorous dick."

"You may be, but I don't hate you for it." They spun around and Ggio caught Sui Feng in one of those classic moves where she was resting in his arms with her leg kicked out. He smirked.

"So you're into 'bad boys'?"

"When you put it like that, it sounds plain retarded."

"Hmm."

Ggio leaned closer, then moved suddenly, pinning her to the wall by her wrists. Sui Feng glanced at him with half-lidded eyes. "Ggio?"

Their fronts pressed together. Ggio pressed his lips against hers. Her mouth tasted like berries, sweet and sour. He savoured the taste. She kissed back, wrenching her hands from his grip and wrapping them around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, which was short at the top, and he gripped her waist, pushing her against the wall.

They drew apart, then their mouths crashed together again. Sui Feng broke the kiss after a while and stood there, fiddling with his hair as he nosed her neck.

"Sui Feng," he murmured suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think there's a future?"

"Of course."

"Aizen's planning to demolish the city or something. He's a rich ass, for sure."

"Yeah. Maybe."

They engaged in a couple more kisses; rough pecks that escalated into long, open-mouthed kisses.

"Well, ain't this romantic..."

They stood together, just breathing, for the next few minutes. Ggio slowly pulled away from her and she released him. She turned around and walked off to her room. Ggio sat down in a chair, breathing heavily.

-::-

Yoruichi was sitting on the couch reading. Kisuke walked into the room. Without looking up, she asked, "Do you think anything... _kinky_ has happened between Ggio and Bee-chan?"

Kisuke laughed. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Yoruichi looked up innocently. "But we all saw them at the party! They kissed!"

Her partner snorted. "That doesn't mean it has to escalate that quickly."

But Yoruichi had closed her book and was ignoring him. "If he hurts Bee-chan," she cried, wringing her fist, "I'll never forgive him!"

"Calm down; they were both your students!" Kisuke held his hands up innocently.

"Let's just hope he's serious and not looking for another woman to fuck around with." Tesla emerged from the corridor, rubbing his eyes. "He used to have that habit of womanizing."

Yoruichi was basically blowing steam out of her ears by now. Grabbing Kisuke, she yelled, "Have I not trained him right?!"

"Calm down-"

"That little prick..." she fumed. Tesla scratched his head thoughtfully.

"He seems pretty serious. I mean, she wasn't fleeting." Yoruichi calmed down at tis but he grinned and added, "But maybe that's because she's tough to win over."

"ARGH! Make up your mind already!" Yoruichi grabbed and shook Kisuke by the collar.

"Don't your think you should be shaking him?!" he cried, jabbing a finger at the figure of Tesla who was disappearing into his room, snickering.

-::-

Aizen twirled a dart thoughtfully in his fingers. He'd sent Gin with Nnoitra, Neliel and Grimmjow to ensure that they didn't get into too much trouble. He was convinced that Grimmjow might do something idiotic and rash, and while he was at it, Nnoitra might have decided to run away with Nel. But nothing of the sort had happened, thank God- no, _him. _Aizen was god now. He ad control over an army and some of the most dangerous people in existence. He should be God now. But something was troubling this all-powerful feity.

More people were leaving his cause and joining the Gotei 13. He curled his lip. He threw the dart at a board on the wall with deadly accuracy and it impaled the middle.

The door creaked open. The dim light from outside illuminated the rigid form of Tousen. "What are you planning to do with the defectors?"

Aizen smirked. "I see you've been having the same thoughts as me. Well," he said, scratching his chin with his pen, "I might know what to do with Vega and his woman."

"And what of Grimmjow? What of Neliel?"

"I don't know yet."

"Is Grimmjow still attached to that woman?"

"Yes... Yes I believe he is."

"Maybe you can use that to your advantage." With this, Tousen left, closing the door.

"Yes... I believe I can."

* * *

**eh... this chapter was shit. any suggestions?**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**no. 13. ju**

* * *

Sui Feng's face was burning. Did Ggio Vega actually like her? She considered kisses to be intimate. Of course she wouldn't know anything about love, would she?

She sank down to the floor, living in the memory. She didn't know when these feelings had started. She'd been living with him for a while now. He hadn't changed one bit- still himself from the first day they met. Was she the one who was changing?

She ran over her life details. She'd never really been alive as a child. Check. She had a miserable existence. Check. She ran away and met Yoruichi, who had taught her life skills and how to truly be alive. Check. Yoruichi had disappeared and Sui Feng was once again forced into a miserable existence. She'd met Grimmjow.

She buried her face in her hands and sniffed. She smiled humourlessly to herself. How did she know how Grimmjow truly felt?

-::-

"Grimmjow."

"Oi! Jaegerjaquez!"

"GRIMMJOW."

"What?" he snapped. His chin was resting on his hand on the table where the other Espada were seated. Barragan, Aaroniero and Neliel were as good as dead. Szayel had found another job, but he was still of some service, so they hadn't gotten rid of him yet. Ulquiorra, Starrk and Yammy were in prison. Only Tia, Nnoitra, Zommari and himself were left.

"I've got a proposition for you."

"I don't wanna know," he said tiredly.

"It involves Sui Feng."

He shot up and clutched his head. "Ow. Headrush." It cleared and he leaned closer. "What is it?" But the other Espada were leaning forward too. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Aizen seemed to take the hint. "I'll have a private chat with Grimmjow concerning the details of his little job. Sit down, you others."

Grimmjow rose and stalked over to Aizen. He motioned for the blue-haired man to follow him and they walked down the hallway. "Dismissed!" Aizen called behind him.

Nnoitra sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Well... Ain't that a bitch."

Tia was silent. Zommari was examining the table. "Well?" Nnoitra snapped impatiently. "Don't you guys have any comment?"

Zommari spoke. "Why would you be interested in the affairs of that blue-haired asshole?"

Nnoitra shrugged. "Ah, dunno. Just bored, I guess?"

Zommari closed his eyes. "It will be your undoing."

"Che. What do you know about this shit?"

"I know more than you do."

Nnoitra slammed his hands down on the table. "You don't know _shit_ about this stuff," he growled. Zommari raised a non-existent eyebrow on his dark head.

"I know that you love Neliel," he said quietly. Before Nnoitra could punch him, he raised a hand and added, "I know you think you know more about it than me as you have a loved one. But you're confused. Neliel doesn't remember who you even are at times. You're better off forgetting about her."

"Bastard," Nnoitra growled. Then he stalked off.

Tia just sighed and closed her eyes.

-::-

It was a new day. Sui Feng was brewing coffee when Ggio stumbled into the room, clutching his toe. "Ah," he groaned. "Socks don't make it better..."

"What happened?" Sui Feng was mildly concerned, but that guy could hide a bullet wound without her even suspecting anything.

"Banged my toe."

"Aww... You little baby."

"Ack. I don't get how babies get all the ladies. They're short, fat, bald and unintelligent, but they get to see boobs almost everyday."

Sui Feng whacked him with a pair of chopsticks. "How can you turn such an innocent thing into something so dirty?!" she shouted.

Ggio held up his hands to protect him from the twin sticks of doom. "Ow! I'm sorry!"

They drank their coffee as usual, Sui Feng engrossed in her book and Ggio reading his newspaper. Ggio asked an unusual question. "Do you like staying with me?"

"Well," Sui Feng began. "It's fun. You have interesting guests and it's not boring but you should clean this place up occasionally."

"Ah."

They were supposed to meet Ishida later on. The Four-eyes was pretty dangerous, but he'd crossed sides. The fact that he strode into the hall without anyone attacking him was proof.

They found him perched in a large tree with a book. They were in some forest full of identical oak trees or something. His high-tech bow was resting on the branch next to him. "Greetings, Vega and...?"

Sui Feng laughed dryly. "Sui Feng."

"Sui Feng. Greetings, Vega and Ms. Feng." He picked up his bow and slid down the trunk gracefully. He landed and adjusted his glasses. "What would you do if I shot you down as you stood?"

Sui Feng crossed his arms and snorted. "You wouldn't be able to. I'd dodge and kick you in your man parts." Ggio whistled.

"Hah. I'd dodge and... do the same thing, actually."

Ishida smirked. He walked over to Ggio, towering over the shorter man. Ggio glared at him, trying to make himself taller. Ishida adjusted his glasses again. "If I punch you, will you cry?"

Ggio looked confused. "No- OW!" Uryuu had taken a fist to his stomach. "What?!"

"Damn it!" Uryuu shouted. "How do you manage to catch us so easily?!"

Ggio was hunched over. "Ack... Because you're sloppy and I'm a good detective..."

"Hmmph." Uryuu adjusted his glasses _yet again_, and Sui Feng could tell he was extremely pissed off. "And I thought you were an actual man. Turns out you're a short midget like Hitsugaya, but not as amazing."

Ggio's eyes flashed and he leapt at Uryuu, pinning him to the tree. "What did you say about my height, bastard...?"

Uryuu just smirked, making no move to resist. "Mentally weak, no good comebacks... Midget."

Ggio held out a knife. Sui Feng had to intervene. Leaping down from the tree, she planted herself between them and pushed them away from each other. Stepping back, she shouted, "We're here on diplomatic terms!"

Uryuu adjusted his glasses again. It was getting on Ggio's nerves. "Well..." Uryuu stated. "How do you plan on kicking Aizen's ass?"

Ggio snorted. 'Shoot down his men, hijack his headquarters and beat the shit outta him."

"I appreciate your style, but he still has Espada. The imprisoned ones? They're gonna break out of jail."

"Hah. We've already defeated Barragan and Aaroniero." Ggio drew Sui Feng closer to him, and she looked confused.

"Hmm. Been nice talking with you." Uryuu retrieved his book and bow, and leapt up into the tree. Sui Feng and Ggio rushed over, but he was gone. There was a note saying his phone number, with the words: _Sui Feng, make sure Vega doesn't fuck this all up or I'll track him down in hell and kill him again_.

"Bastard..."

As they walked home in the afternoon, Ggio received a private phone call. He became nervous and scurried away to receive it, leaving Sui Feng wondering what it could possibly be. As he came back, he was trembling.

"Eh... eheh..." He shuffled his feet.

"Spit it out already."

"Um... Do you want to go for dinner? Like, at a restaurant?"

She glanced at him. "Sure. Where?"

"I dunno," he mumbled. "Maybe this Italian restaurant?"

"Sounds good to me."

Ggio inwardly grinned. Yoruichi had helped his plan this. She had a friend who ran the restaurant, and her younger brother, a waiter, would be waiting on them. But he was still nervous.

The time finally came. Ggio dressed casually, but still thoughtfully and not too shabby. Sui Feng had been kidnapped by Yoruichi, who dressed her up in a short yellow dress, black leggings and a darker-yellow jacket- Sui Feng only had the one extravagant dress and she outright refused to wear it.

The Italian restaurant was nice. Kukaku, the manager, had welcomed them in and they were seated at a nice table overlooking the sea. There were candles, and the people around them engaged in quiet chatter.

"This is nice." Sui Feng leaned on her hands and gazed out the window.

"Mm. What do you want to eat?" Ggio was looking at the menu. Sui Feng shrugged.

"Pasta?"

"'Kay. I'll take spaghetti." He told the waiter, a young man called Ganjyu, who smiled pleasantly.

"Your order will be ready soon." He left. Sui Feng and Ggio waited awkwardly.

"This is a date, right? I can tell," Sui Feng said quietly.

"Ah, you've figured it out. I'll be paying for the expenses."

"That's nice of you." The conversation was pretty awkward. "So this is why Yoruichi kidnapped me."

"Haha, yes."

"And I'm guessing she knows the manager, and that waiter."

"No..." She raised an eyebrow. "...yes."

"I see."

"You're very perceptive."

She smirked. "It comes with the ability to read people. It's a life skill I learnt." She lowered her gaze. "I can't believe you did that all for me."

"Ah, anything for my little bee."

"Call me that again and I punch you."

Ggio held up his hands and shrugged good-naturedly. "Fine, fine." They spied two girls staring at them . One had short hair and heterochromia. One of her eyes was pale blue and the other dull yellow, and a red tattoo surrounding the yellow eye. The other girl was very beautiful with long, dark green hair, lavender eyes and three pink dots below her right eye. They eyed Ggio apprehensively, whispering.

Ggio sighed and called, "Emilou, Sung-Sun, you can go away. It's long over."

"Who are they?"

"Just some women I had a fling with in the past." Sui Feng regarded this thoughtfully, and Ggio panicked. "Don't worry; it's all over now!"

"Actually that's not what I meant to ask." She leaned forward. "Weren't they two of the people you mentioned working for this 'Tia Halibel' person?"

Ggio whistled. "You have a good memory. Yes, they were fellow Fraccions."

"Interesting." Their food arrived and they ate. Sui Feng ate slowly, and this jazzy, romantic music played in the background. They spotted a man kneeling in front of a woman nearby, and the woman burst into tears. Everyone clapped.

"What a coincidence!" Sui Feng had her hands clasped around her heart.

"Yeah..." he murmured. Several people were glancing at him. After all, he had also brought a girl to the restaurant. Kukaku smoked her pipe and grinned.

"Ganjyu! You actually did a good job!" She high-fived her brother, the man who had served Ggio and Sui Feng. He grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah. I figured they'd like the music."

"Of course they did."

Meanwhile, Sui Feng and Ggio were still eating. Ggio scratched his chin. "I'd propose, but then again I might not live that long."

"Heh. You're gonna live."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you're a death-cheating sneaky bastard."

"Why, thank you." They laughed.

Afterwards, Ggio paid and they thanked Kukaku and left. They were walking back to the car when Ggio had to use the bathroom. Waiting patiently, Sui Feng gazed at the sky. Suddenly, rough hands gripped her mouth and neck. Screaming and fighting, she was dragged into an alleyway. The attacker was very strong, and wore leather gloves. This didn't stop her from biting down on his hands though. The leather tasted sour and disgusting in her mouth, but she bit down anyway. The attacker swore and hit her head with his hand.

She saw a puddle and stomped in it, splashing some water onto his shoes. She dabbled her feet in it, getting them all wet, and hoped they stayed wet. She also kicked over a bin as her attacker fumbled with something in his bag. She reached into her pockets but felt nothing.

_Shit! I don't have any weapons! _she thought frantically. She ripped out some of her hair and threw it onto the ground, hoping that Ggio would recognize it. Something knocked her in the head and she blacked out. All that she could remember was a bag being slipped over her head.

Ggio returned to find Sui Feng gone. "What the actual fuck?" He looked around. "Sui Feng? Sui! Little bee? Bee-chan?" He scratched his head. "She's not attacking me right now. She's gone."

He gave up. Did she use him? He trudged back to the car, feeling miserable. Was it because of how he acted? She had probably gotten back to their place and packed. She was probably on her way to Europe or something.

Something was not right. Nothing was out of place. Everything was as it had been and all of her stuff was there. What had happened? Ggio received a phone call. Hoping it was her, he picked it up, but it was Yoruichi.

_"Where's Bee-chan?"_

"I don't know! I thought maybe she was with you!"

_"Were you that horrible?"_

"Don't joke about this. She's really gone!"

_"Aww man. Look, we'll search around. If we find anything, we'll report back to you. Later!"_

Yoruichi hung up and Ggio shoved his phone back into his pocket, cursing. She wouldn't have let herself be kidnapped, would she? And then he realised, she probably wouldn't have taken any weapons with her.

"Ah, shit." Ggio grabbed a bottle and took a long draught. He was intensely worried, and he didn't like it. He hoped she was safe, wherever she was. Even if she'd left him. He took another long drink and threw his fist against the wall, cursing.

* * *

**...nocomment...**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


	14. Chapter 14

**i haven't updated wmcd because i dunno how to go on.**

* * *

Sui Feng woke up groggily. She was in a dimly-lit room. The door in front of her was silhouetted by the light from outside. She tried to wriggle her hands but they were chained to a block behind her. So were her ankles. She was still in her outfit from before, but they were tattered. There were bruises on her arms and legs.

She heard the sound of metal scraping against rock and she noticed a figure sharpening what looked like a long, curved knife. She narrowed her eyes and cursed inwardly. How could she let herself be captured? The figure jumped off the rock he had been sitting on and approached her and she tried to muster a menacing look. The man was wearing what seemed to be a long strip of cloth wound around his head, leaving only his blue eyes visible. He unwrapped his head. Sui Feng gasped.

"Grimmjow!"

-::-

Ggio was slumped over the table, tracing pictures with his finger. There were quite a few bottles beside him, and the place reeked of alcohol. There was a crash downstairs. Ggio fumbled for his gun and pointed it at the stairs, but it was just Yoruichi. She grabbed him by the collar.

"I thought you were going to search!" she yelled.

"She left me..." he mumbled halfheartedly. "She's probably gotten other stuff and is on the way to I don't know, England?"

"You fuckin' idiot." Yoruichi released him and crossed her arms. Staring at the ground, she muttered, "She really loves you. Have you seen her glancing at you when she thinks no one's looking?"

Ggio gawked. "How do you know that?! You weren't even there half the time!"

Yoruichi snorted. "Hiyori knows many things. So does Szayel, bless them."

Ggio smacked his head. "Shit." He pulled on his trench coat, put on his fedora (backwards) and wrapped his scarf around his neck, concealing his mouth and nose. He was about to grab his current bottle, but Yoruichi slapped his hand away. "No," she said sternly. "Not until we find Bee-chan. Then we can celebrate and drink as much as we want."

They returned to the crime site near the restaurant. Ggio paid more attention to the area, scanning it. There were no scuffle marks on the ground, but he found an alleyway. He leapt in and saw a traumatized Ganjyu.

"V-Vega-san..." Ggio jumped on him and grabbed his collar.

"What the fuck did you do?" he yelled.

"It wasn't me! I saw some weird guy leaving with a giant bag!" He held up his hands. "When I questioned him about it, he held a gun to my head and told me to piss off."

Ggio groaned and released him, and Yoruichi thanked Ganjyu. Turning back to Ggio, she smiled dryly. "Well, he helped."

Ggio further scanned the area. There was dried water leading outside, and a knocked over bin. There were several strands of hair on the floor. Yoruichi leapt upon them and picked them up. "Hey, do you think these are Sui Feng's?"

"Could be." He pocketed them and moved on. "Let's go to the Gotei 13 to get them examined."

-::-

Sui Feng struggled and thrashed around. "GRIMMJOW!" she screamed, trying to wrench the chains off. There were tears of anguish in her eyes.

Grimmjow bowed mockingly, a crooked, half-smile on his face. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

"Release me!" Sui Feng wriggled more and Grimmjow approached her. "Get away from me."

"Is this how the wasp was defeated?" He put a hand to her face and she bit it. He scowled. "You've bitten me earlier when I brought you here, bitch."

"It was YOU!" She succeeded in doing nothing but scraping some skin off her wrists, but she didn't care. The sharp edges cut into her skin but she didn't care. Grimmjow rushed over and loosened, but not enough for her to escape. She narrowed her eyes. "Why do you care?"

He snorted. "Contrary to what you think, to me, you're not just another bitch I wanted to fuck around with."

"Oh? I could have sworn that was your first intention."

He looked down sheepishly and ran a hand through his electric-blue hair, now ragged and messy. "I slowly fell in love with you."

"But now it's over, blue boy, she snarled, and added in a softer voice. "I've had enough of your threats and abuse. I don't want your hands around my neck whenever I scold you for drinking too much or cheating."

"Huh."

"Why did you?"

"I dunno. I didn't think straight. But I- I still love you."

Sui Feng's eyes hardened. "Love me?!" she shrieked. She thrashed around wildly and her wrists started bleeding. There were miniature spines on the inside but she didn't care. She stared emptily at the blood now dripping down her hands. "If you really love me," she said hollowly, "Release me. If you really love me and want me to be happy, let me go and live my own life. If I come back, I'm yours."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Then you lied about loving me."

"I didn't. I just can't let you go."

Sui Feng emitted a harsh bark of laughter than rang through the empty room. "You have the face and the build of a model!" she cried, hot tears running down her face. She shook her head. "Women are lining up to go out with you! Why did you choose me, huh?! Bastard. I had to live with you and be stuck with you for FIVE FUCKING YEARS! Because I fell into your trap." She spat at his feet. He didn't react. Instead, he reached over and wiped the tears off her face.

"Just wait. I'm pretty sure Aizen won't do anything too bad with you." She just grunted and shook her head.

"Get away from me," she growled. "Get out."

"But-"

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!" He left. Sui Feng was left to bow down to her fate, weeping.

-::-

"I'll do it," Kurotsuchi grumbled. He reached for the hairs. "I'll examine these strands and tell you if they belong to your girlfriend or not." Just as his fingers were closing around the small, evidence bag with Sui Feng's black hairs in it, he was pushed aside. "Ack!"

"Sorry!" Kisuke called. He dusted his coat off and held out a hand. "I'll be more than happy to examine this evidence." He looked serious. "This is an important matter."

Ggio ended up waiting outside with Yoruichi. She was fidgeting with her hair, braiding it and unbraiding it. Ggio was absently tapping his fingers together. Finally, Kisuke emerged, rushing towards them. "I've got the results," he cried. Ggio awoke out of his doze and stood up.

"Is it her?!"

Kisuke nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so."

Suddenly, the screen in the lobby crackled. It showed a dark room with a small, hunched figure leaning against a slab of rock. The room lit up, and it was Sui Feng, still in her tattered yellow dress. Bruises lined her arms and legs, and she was shackled to the wall. There was blood running from her wrists down her fingers, dripping onto the floor. There were footsteps.

"As you can see," Aizen drawled, "We've captured one of your best people. This fine lady, Sui Feng." Ggio stiffened and was about to run to the screen and kick it, but Yoruichi held him back. "Rescue her if you wish. It will result in your doom." The screen crackled again and it resumed to showing the other various buildings around the world.

-::-

"WHAT?!" Nel cried, struggling against her chains. Nnoitra tried to calm her down to no avail. "THEY CAPTURED ANOTHER GIRL?!"

"Calm down!" Nnoitra cried. "They're using her as bait. They're not going to treat her that bad. You might be able to get rescued as well."

"Aizen!" she screamed. Tears streamed down her face. "He just can't stop, can he...?"

"I'm afraid not." Nnoitra sighed.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Neliel looked at Nnoitra's slumped figure. He raised his head.

"Yeah...?"

"When I die, take down Aizen for me. Smash his skull to a pulp and hang him from the highest point in this city."

"I will. Even though there's zero chance you're gonna die."

"Hmmph."

-::-

Yamamoto slammed his hands on the desk. "There shall be no rescue team!" he shouted, positively fuming.

Ggio banged a fist on the table. There was a crack. "WHAT THE FUCK, OLD FART?!" he roared. There were gasps but he ignored them. A vein pulsed in Yamamoto's temple, but Ggio flipped him off and continued. "She's better than a whole shitload of your men put together!"

"SIT DOWN, SON." Yamamoto towered threateningly over him. "I am the director of this whole project. I could easily kick you out or turn you in for your other crimes in the past. I could declare you a dangerous criminal and put you in a life sentence in prison."

"Fuck you. Always using your so called authority." Ggio waved his middle finger in the old man's face. "Hiding behind your best soldiers just like old man Barragan. I'm already a criminal, asshole."

"What did you say, you insolent little-"

"Kindly sit down, both of you." Unohana held her hand in front of them, smiling serenely. There was something scary about her that made them both sit down, albeit breathing heavily and glaring at each other.

"Old Captain Commander," she began, addressing a furious Yamamoto. "Don't strain yourself. Your age is getting ahead of you." When he opened his mouth to speak, she held up a hand. "Also, don't use this against Vega. She was important to him, and yes, she is useful." She turned to Ggio. "However, this is obviously a trap. I'm afraid we can't pare any men to go after her with you."

"What?!" He rose, about to protest more, but Unohana held a finger to his mouth.

Her gaze softened. "Aizen probably has his Espada guarding her. He knows you're attached to her, and this is an attempt to bring you down."

Ggio realised she was right. He and his friends _had _killed Barragan and Aaroniero. They were an obvious threat, and had to be eliminated. Starting with him. Then they'd go for Tesla, Menoly, any of the other ex-Fraccion and people who betrayed him. They'd also kill the ones that had protected him, and innocent people if it came to that. He snarled and sat down. He could guess which Espada was guarding her.

They drove back to Ggio's flat. He drove fast and recklessly, and Yoruichi knew full well what he was planning to do.

He shoved guns, bullets and magazines into the pockets on his trench coat. He hid knives in his pockets and was muttering to himself. Yoruichi approached him. "You're planning to rescue her, aren't you?"

"No shit Sherlock. The fuck did you think I was gonna do, make Aizen marry Tousen?"

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed. "No need to take that tone with me, potty mouth. I was planning to go with you."

"'Was'?"

She sighed. "Alas, I'm busy. I'm pretty sure Tesla and Menoly will go with you as well. Maybe Kisuke. Maybe Kukaku. I'm not sure. I have a job to do."

"Gee, thanks."

-::-

Sui Feng cursed Grimmjow and leant back on the stone slab behind her, thinking about life. What was the value of her life anyway? She was born a shitty mistake, and she'll die a shitty mistake. She hoped Ggio wasn't worried about her- he didn't need that in his life. She smiled faintly. Tesla would marry Menoly, and they'd have children. Yoruichi would find brothers and sisters for Jinta and Ururu. Ggio? Well, he'd get back with Emilou or Sung-Sun maybe. As for Grimmjow, she'd make sure he felt the pain she had.

There was a creak as the door opened, bathing her in cold light. That blue-haired bastard was back. "What do you want, Grimmjow?"

"I want... I'm not sure what I want. You look pretty in that dress."

"Wow. Just wow. Sheesh, you came just to tell me that?"

"Well, yeah." He leaned closer and ran a finger down her jawline. She tried to bite his finger but missed, instead clamping her teeth down onto thin air.

"Get away from me."

"Face it. You're just bait to get that Vega bitch here." His voice was bitter. "He'll be killed, along with people who protected him, and the people who betrayed Aizen. You'll die together."

"Jealous? Maybe we can die together, minus me dying, plus me kicking your corpse." She spat on the ground.

"He loves you. You love him."

"Yeah, well it was real. Unlike that stupid fling we had together not long ago."

Grimmjow sighed. "I'm not gonna argue with you anymore." He lowered his voice. "Just remember, I'll always come back for you. Even if you curse me with your last breath." And he left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**sheesh. i need help.**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!  
**

**bye**


End file.
